


Unfortunate (Your body is my body)

by larrysbitchx



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Caught, Comeplay, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom!Harry, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Forbidden Love, Human Louis, Hurt, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sub!Louis, Threesome, Vampire Harry, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbitchx/pseuds/larrysbitchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God works in mysterious and strange ways, some that affect you in a beneficial way and some that are unfortunate. Louis was born unfortunate. He was born a human, which in the vampire world would make him a slave. For anything really ‘entertainment’, a blood bank, a worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First ever smut so take it easy on me... I'm sorry if there is bad grammar.. There shouldn't be any spelling mistakes, I'm a spelling police kind of person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nsfwlouist.tumblr.com)
> 
> Portuguese translation
> 
> [link](http://www.wattpad.com/story/32628126-unfortunate-your-body-is-my-body-%E2%98%AF-larry-pt)

God works in mysterious and strange ways, some that affect you in a beneficial way and some that are unfortunate. Louis was born unfortunate. He was born a human, which in the vampire world would make him a slave. For anything really ‘entertainment’, a blood bank, a worker.

When Louis was born his family hid him away from the outside world, wanting to keep him safe and away from all the horrible vampires.

That was only until Louis was 19. When the hunters of the democratic Light had caught him. They immediately took him into a human trafficking system, where humans were sold to vampires as their own personal slaves.

It had been now a couple months, until Louis’ owner believed he was ready to be sold. The first couple people who were interested in Louis hadn’t bided to Louis’ owners standards, who kindly but firmly denied their offers. Each bidder was allowed to see Louis in any way they pleased to. All of whom only had seen him as another toy they wanted to harm because of how innocent it had looked. It was like he had the ‘Try me’ tags on him like some toys did. But Louis had to take the beatings, he knew this day would one day come, he just didn’t know who he would end up being sold to. And he was lucky enough to be sold to him.

When Harry had set his eyes on the boy, he knew he had to have him. He was after all London’s most famous. He needed company after all he was always so lonely in his four million dollar (euros) mansion. At first he was just looking for another fit bloke he could use as a blood bank and a fuck buddy, but when he laid his eyes on Louis he didn’t know why but he knew he absolutely had to have him. He just didn’t know he was going to mean much more to him than his own blood bank and fuck buddy.

“This one” He pointed out to a boy who was no more than a year or two older than him. The guards grabbed the older boy by the sides leading him to the bedroom he had reserved. Harry followed along, only to be stopped at the door.

“It’s not your turn yet Styles, we still have Grimshaw in there” A guard said as he stopped him. Blood boiled inside of him as he realized his friend Nick Grimshaw had already beaten him to it. What if he had gotten the feather haired boy with the cerulean coloured eyes before him? He could absolutely not have that! Grimshaw always beat him to things they were always interested in, and in the end he was the one who got to do the show and tell to all their friends, leaving Harry in a deep pit of embarrassment.

“Styles you may go in” The guard instructed him, leading him down a hallway, where he opened cedar like French doors. The cerulean eyed boy with the fluff hair lay in the bed, under sheets of silk. Harry’s eyes scanned the boy’s features and expression. A cute little button nose, his eyes filled with a swirl of darkness and hurt, cheeks flushed. And although he could not see it now but had seen it before, he had one hell of a scrumptious ass that Harry not only wanted to pound himself into, and fill up but wanted bouncing on top of him. First he wanted to ruin this boy, watch him be ruined under his touch. All this boy had done all day was pleasure others and Harry was here not to only receive the same as the others but he was here to return to favor.

“Name?” He asked him as he wandered closer. “L-Louis” the boy answered with a bit of stutter and a hint of nervousness in his voice. After answering him, he shied away looking down. Harry was stern person in these kinds of deals, he was in control and he wanted Louis to know that. He after all could with one bite kill him. He placed his figures under the boys chin, lifting it up “Look at me when I talk to you alright?” He said, and Louis didn’t speak a word but just nod. “Y-yes sir-“he said after a moment of silence. “You can call me Harry, sir just makes me sound like a 50 year old pedophile” Harry joked as he kicked his jeans off, and slipped off his shirt. Louis tried hard to not laugh, so he wouldn’t ruin anything for Harry or even worse, get beat roughly like he had with the other men.

Harry soon climbed onto the bed, hovering over Louis. On all fours he crawled to Louis, and placed a soft kiss to his mouth. A kiss that started out innocent but soon became heated, Harry obvious to take over and dominate the kiss, as he pushed Louis onto his back he could feel the boy shuddered and flinch at his touch. He decided to ignore it and continue, leaving small scratches where ever his hand lay on Louis, not wanting to waste any more time. But he couldn’t after he has hand on Louis’ swollen hips and bum. He pulled away immediately. Looking down at the poor boy. “ _Harry this is strictly business stop whatever the pity_ ” A voice yelled inside of Harry. He pulled away, lowering himself down the sheets. Louis’ eyes widened at his actions, quite bewildered by what he was about to do. “Wh-what are you doing?” Louis inquired like the curious boy he was. “What does it look like? I’m going to suck you off” He said as he parted his bent legs, placing them on either sides of his head. Louis relaxed his head into the pillow less afraid of what Harry was going to do to him, but his calm breathing soon quickened as he felt a wet heat around his length. Adrenaline rushing throughout his body as he experienced a new kind of pleasure inside of his body. Harry begun to kitten lick up and down his shaft, soft mewls soon exiting Louis’ filthy mouth. His hands searched for something to grab, and they landed in Harry’s jungle of a brown curled hair clutching as his eliciting moans left his lips. Louis was one not desperate for such pleasure but when it came down to it, he was one quick to come. That was one reason Sir Grimshaw had gotten mad at him and beat him, wanting to last longer so he forced Louis to go absolutely numb and black out after he sunk his teeth to test his blood. “Ha-H-HARRY” he screamed as he felt Harry wrap his delicious lips around him and begin to bob his head. He pulled away from Louis with a ‘POP’ and looked at him with an expressionless face. ‘Don’t you dare cry Louis’ He thought to himself. He was weak and desperate looking.

“Get on top” Harry demanded in a dominating yet raspy voice as he lay beside him. Louis nodded his head in obedience and climbed on top. Straddling the younger boy’s long mile torso. He was not prepped or properly lubed, and that’s exactly what harry wanted. To feel a virgin tight hole, clenching around his throbbing cock that stood erect like a sentinel.

Gripping onto Louis’ once swollen hips, he raised the boy just at his tip and placed himself at the boy’s entrance. And with a slam, Louis felt himself wanting to faint, his eyes promptly seeing stars at the pain that would soon be took away with pleasure. “F-fuck Lou you’re so fucking tight” Harry moaned, loving the heat that would throw him over the edge. Harry thrusted his hips mercilessly up into Louis’ hole, eyes tight shut, enjoying himself. He was completely oblivious to Louis who tried to match his thrusts up to Harry’s but his loss of energy was making them sloppy. Beads of sweat formed on both boys’ foreheads. Both boys were beginning to reach their high. Harry’s hands went to find Louis’ cock, stroking up and down a couple times before they once returned to their previous spot on Louis’ hips. “Louis say my name” he whispered in Louis’ ear as he scrapped his fingernails along his sides. “H-Harry” Louis panted as he cried, in complete shock and disgust at the betray of his body, but one moan of his had thrown Harry completely over the edge, making him come deep inside of Louis. Louis’ body shuddered at the feeling of the warm liquid filling him up. He cried silently as he lay on top of Harry. He wanted someone to comfort him but he knew that wouldn’t ever happen. “I’m sorry” he heard harry whispered before he felt two sharp objects attached to Harry’s jaws penetrate his skin and that was the last thing he saw.

(Not the end)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Louis in this world I am the predator and you are the prey, and when the predator has the prey the prey does as the predator desires or else they’re killed do you understand?” Harry whispered as he leaned into Louis’ ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank anybody who commented on how to make my story better.. I will try my best to do so and take any advice given. This is a short story so remember it will be short and quick.... Um... I do have another fanfic 'Carmen'.... Um.. Oh and I'm quite new to this so take it easy on me, my linings weren't the best last time so I will fix anything technical difficulties I have. Other than that I hope you enjoy

It had been a couple days later now. After the bite Harry had left on him, Louis had gone unconscious for a good 48 hours. Once he had awoken, an elderly man had approached him. He was a studding, quite small and in a black suit.

“Oh good Mr.Tomlinson your awake!” He rushed towards the sleepy boy, assisting him to sit up. Louis’s hands immediately reached to where he felt a shooted pain coming from. His neck.

“Mr.Tomlinson please don’t touch the bite mark you can easily get infected by doing so” The man said as he reached down to help Louis. “You can move right?” He asked him, and Louis nodded as he swung his legs down the edge of the bed. “OK well, Mr.Styles has asked me to let you know to get showered, and he’s gotten your outfit placed on a stool in the bathroom and a blow dryer on the sink ready for you, make sure to bring your best attitude with you as well we have guests” He said with a smile as he assisted Louis up, Louis obeyed and muttered a ‘I understand thank you’ and the man exited the room with that and left him to himself. Louis did as he was told; he found another door in his room and expected a bathroom on the other side. And his theory was right.  
Louis stripped down his clothes and stepped onto the cold porcelain of the tub, turning on the faucet and letting the cold water boil.

Once Louis finished blow drying his hair he took a look at his outfit. It was a dress. A fucking dress. With a pink bow and a pink collar with his name engraved onto it and ♡ beside his name. The dress was pretty itself... It made him look like a sailor though, and it was a tad bit short, showing off his delicious thighs. He slipped on the dress and clipped the bow on his hair. The collar was the last thing he put on before he made his way downstairs.

…

He lost his way twice before he figured which way was the way to the dining hall.  
Once he made it to the dining hall he was greeted by 8-9 men, one of which whom had beat him. Nick Grimshaw. Nick had a sickly look on his face as he watched Louis sway his hips.

 

“Guys this is Louis, Louis this is Niall, Zayn, Liam, Ashton, Calum, Luke, Micheal, and Nick.” He said in ordered. The men whispered and snicker as they stared at Louis, Nick obviously being one to smirk as he stared at his rear end.

“Nice to see you again Tomlinson” Nick spoke up.

“Why don’t you turn around and show us that pretty little arse of yours?” He questioned him, cocking his eyebrow at him. Harry hesitant to get Louis to do so he leaned over to have a tiny chat with Nick and a second later he asked Louis what he was afraid of.

“Louis turn around” Harry demanded. Louis ashamingly turned, as Harry raised the skirt of his dress. Arrogant and cheeky comments were made, swearing and whistling and chuckling filling the room. “Fuck you must have an amazing time pounding into that” One of the boys commented. “Fuck its huger than two basketballs stuck together” another commented. “You know for a human, you may have the smallest dick but at least you got a nice arse for Harry to fuck” Nick commented making Louis go red, and insecure.

“That’s the reason why I let Styles have you, he prefers top” He said finishing and Louis turned his head looking at Harry with pleading eyes. “That’s enough Nick” He said sternly with a glare that lingered. “Louis sit” He commanded and Louis obeyed, taking the empty seat next to him. He exchanged looks with Harry, faced flushed with red, eyes glazed with tears that were held back with will. “Can-Can I be excused..um…bathroom p-please” He asked in a low and shaky voice, barely able to make coherent sentences. “Yes Louis, but be back soon”  
…

Louis locked himself in the bathroom for at least 15minutes. He couldn't even look at himself in the mirror. Usually he’d ignore comments about his own cock but this time it was different. He basically was called ‘not good enough’ in front of all of Harry’s friends, and not only was he embarrassed but so was Harry. He used to be free, but he was stripped away from his freedom.

And now he was going to lose days of his life, his dignity and so on. If it weren't for the’ Hunters of the democratic light’ he would still have the life he dreamed of, being free, having a family and being successful in life. If the hunters of the democratic light, the finders of humans; the ones who hunt for humans and take them away, hadn’t took him he would've had the life he dreamed of. As he sat at the bottom of the bathroom floor, on the cold tiles crying silently to himself he heard two knocks on the door and a soft familiar British accent. “Mr.Tomlinson, Mr.Styles would like you back in the dining room in a few minutes” The elderly man said. Louis picked himself up and begun to wipe away his tears. “O-ok I’ll be out in second” he said as he turned the faucet to cold and splashed some water on his face.

 

....

 

Louis sat down once again at the table. The men (boys) were just finishing laughing about some joke someone had made. Nick stared at Louis again, locking his eyes with him. “20 minutes for a bathroom break? Sounds like someone’s going to have to teach you a punishment Tomlinson” Nick snickered with the others at the joke. “I just got lost” Louis replied softly but rather a bit with attitude. “Woah got some sass there Tommo” Nick commented again. Louis’ anger boiled as he sat there quietly, jaw tightening.

“Alright guys I think that’s enough of making fun of Louis, why don’t we go back to dinner” harry said as he smiled at the others, ignoring Louis’ desiring eye contact.  
“Harry have you marked your property?” Nick inquired, asking random questions out loudly.

“If you mean bite yes” Harry replied showing a little pride in his eyes and absolutely no embarrassment in front of all his friends.

He was used to Nick bringing him down whenever they got together to show each other the things they had bought. Yes it sounded terrible, 10 wealthy people getting together to do a little show and tell about their new purchases. Last time it was Harry’s turn to do a show and tell it was on his newly built house which he had paid a well-known Canadian architect to design for him and a French interior designer. He quite liked the blueprints and once it was ready for a show and tell, Nick just had to have his comments and point-outs. Of course Harry hated Nick sometimes but he couldn't just ‘not invite him’. His therapist always told him Nick was jealous but he thought otherwise.

“No I meant a hickey” He talked again.

“Maybe but that wouldn’t be anyone’s business” Harry retorted as felt a snap inside of himself.

…

Dinner had went as planned, and as the boys begin to leave one by one Nick was the last to leave.  
“If you ever considering selling small dick over here I would love to take him off your hands, he seems like a bunch full anyways” Nick said as he grabbed his coat from the coat hanger.

“Well at least my dick is bigger than yours” Louis sassily commented back, expecting a glare and a terrible comeback. Both Nick and Louis knew it was true. He did have a smaller dick than Louis’.

“Louis! Say you’re sorry now! That is not how we treat our guests” Harry snapped at him, and Nick snarled in the background knowing how much trouble Louis was going to get in but Louis didn’t care.

“Why would I be sorry when we both know it’s true?” He said, snapping himself.

“Louis, that’s it I’ve had enough of your bullshit tonight, go to your room I will deal with you later” Harry sighed in anger, and in obedience Louis gave Nick one last death glare before leaving.

…

Louis paced in his room, palms clammy and thoughts jumbled. He was wrong to snap like that at Nick but he couldn’t help himself. Nick was a complete ass and both Harry and he knew it. He could tell harry didn’t like Nick by the way his eyes darkened and his smile faded whenever he spoke up. He still wasn’t going to apologize whether Harry locked him in the room for days or whether he would beat Louis until he had a bloody lip and a busted eye. He didn’t know Harry that well, but he knew the boy was soft inside somewhere. But because of his wealth and his friends it was hidden under layers of changed personality traits. For all he knew Harry could’ve grew up in a middle class family and had the same opportunities and life goals as him. The door slammed open making Louis’ hair stand up.

“What the fuck was that?” Harry angrily roared at him as he stomped into the room; heavy feeted. Louis’ adrenaline begun to rush, his heart pounding loud enough for a New York flash mob to hear. Harry roughly pinned his hips, slamming them against the wall.

“Tell me Louis what the fuck were you thinking?” He asked again gritting his teeth. He raised his hand and connected it with Louis’ cheek. Louis whimpered at the feeling of Harry’s crotch causing friction between the two. He knew where this was leading.

“Louis answer me” Harry yelled at him with another slap.

“H-he was being a jackass ok!” Louis let out in a weak voice with a small wale, his face turning to the right to avoid his eye contact.

“But that doesn’t mean it makes it ok for you to even talk back to him! Louis look at me” He roughly grabbed Louis’ jaw and turned it back to face him. He saw the cerulean colour of the boy’s eyes turn a dark shade of blue.

“I can’t help it” He answered back weakly like before, eyes glazed with fear and tears.

“Louis in this world I am the predator and you are the prey, and when the predator has the prey the prey does as the predator desires or else they’re killed do you understand?” Harry whispered as he leaned into Louis’ ear.

Louis nodded his head vigorously, and Harry rolled his hips into Louis’ giving him the friction they both urged for. Harry kissed Louis’ neck, trailing down until the base of his neck. Cruelly he began to graze on his neck, drawing blood to the surface. Continuing to leave more hickeys on Louis’ pale glowing skin, he trailed down leaving one on each hip bone and a couple on the inner of Louis’ thighs. Louis on the other hand made delicious noses he wanted to fake but could not. None of the mewls and moans he had made were fake. In his training he was taught to please his master whether he enjoyed it or not. And right now he was in denial of his feelings and the desiring need of someone filling him. He was although disgusted with himself and his hormonal needs. Harry clutched onto the delicious thighs he had longed to touch, and let one of his hands trail onto Louis’ bum giving it light squeeze. Louis begun to cry as he felt too overwhelmed with his mixed emotions and of course Harry didn’t bother to care. He threw Louis onto the bed, kicking his own clothes off and ripping Louis’ off (Figuratively, you can’t rip peoples clothes off).

“When I was little Louis, I’d always imagine myself as the kind of person that would be took care of by my husband, of course back then I didn’t think I would end up being rich and buying a slave especially _not a human_ ” He said as he grabbed a chain and pair of handcuffs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is bewildered by his feelings for harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peak to peak..hehehe.. Sorry this chapter isn't so good, although I hope you like it. I'm trying to be a better writer.

"Stop p-please" He screamed, whimpering and wriggling under Harry's touch. His hands vigorously shook every time Harry entered him, desperately looking for something to take out the pain on but only finding themselves.His legs rested at Harry's shoulders, being held by Harry's hands to support him as he pounded into Louis' tight hole. "STOP HARRY PLEASE" Louis cried out, body shaking with displeasure. His body was weak from the bite Harry had left on him no more than a few moments ago and he couldn't take it any longer. Harry had gone raw inside of him again due to the anger he had received when Louis had disrespected his shit-ass friend Nick Grimshaw. But Harry couldn't have cared much for Grimshaw being disrespected, he just needed a reason to make the beautiful boy under him wrecked, squirming and screaming in pain, he loved to suck onto Louis' skin and sink his teeth (fangs) into him. The taste of his mortal blood tasted better than thousand year old wines from five different cultures put on to a tray for him to taste. But he had to preserve what was his. He had to be careful he couldn't end up killing Louis, he was already too weak to handle another bite but Harry couldn't contain himself. Now instead of waiting a month until he could suck Louis' blood again and sink his teeth into the beautiful golden brown skin of the tanned boy he had to wait 6 weeks.

He dragged his nails along Louis' sides, making sure to leave marks all over his body. Loving the feeling of the smooth skin, and wrecking it along with Louis himself.

.....

Three days. 

For a full three days Louis was chained to his bed. Whenever he tried to take his collar off it would shock him. His arse felt as if a thousand thick needled vaccinations had been shot into each peak and has been bleeding for 42days and but miracally he's not dead. He could barely rest on his back so he buried his head into his pillow until Thomas had come to visit him.

The elderly man dressed in a suit, Thomas (he had learned) had told him 'Mr.Styles was quiet angry at his behaviors and did not wish to see him as it would trigger the anger inside of him' the first time he came to visit Louis for his meal. He was only served no more than two meals a day, breakfast and dinner. Sometimes Thomas would even stay for a few minutes longer to have a quick chat. But after the third day Louis was greeted with a familiar yet somehow forgotten face, Harry's.

He had unchained Louis and without a spoken word he tugged on his chain, making Louis walk around with him. Louis felt chills down his spine as the a light breeze past him. Goosebumps formed down his arms and legs, as he stalked Harry in the corridors nude. He needed clothes and fast. Catching a cold was the last thing he needed. His body could barely allow him to walk. With all the blood Harry had sucked out of him during the last two events, his body had felt nothing but more weak each time. He didn't know how much longer he could last, a couple more bites and it would bring him to his own demise. But something told him otherwise, Harry would save him much more longer than a couple more months. 

"So Louis tell me about yourself" He said not making eye contact as they made their way down the arches of the extended hallway. The architecture obviously had been drawn carefully and beautifully as if the place was a modern looking castle. It reminded Louis of Cinderella. He always watched Cinderella with his younger sisters. In fact he had watched every Disney movie ever to exist with his younger sisters. He missed them all dearly. Surely they could be a pain in the arse sometimes but 

"Whats to tell? I come from a middle class family of vampires who hid me and did not take advantage of me until the Hunters of the democratic had found me" He huffed, still angry himself. Why should he show any respect to him when he showed no respect to him? Yes Louis was still used to his middle classed family, and missed his parents and his sisters but at least they didn't take advantage of him and sell him off.

"No I meant your interests" Harry said as he tightened his grip on the chains, leading Louis clearly into an activity or library sort of room.

"Why should I tell you?" He harshly snapped at him. What kind of a owner would as their slave to tell them about themselves? Harry turned his head 'round giving Louis a death stare. His hands gripped onto Louis' hips, tightening every second Louis was refuse to talk about himself. After a minute Louis decided he was dead serious and actually considered to know more about him instead of screwing him mercilessly against his will against the nearest structure, and sucking the living hell out of him until he died.

"I play the piano, I play football and... I sing and act...that's about it, hey um can I get some clothes?" He asked trying to get dressed before anyone saw him nude due to the lack of clothing. He was real desperate and in need. He didn't very much appreciate other poor beings seeing him at the most weakest point, looking wrecked and...naked. He hated it when he was naked, his insecurities would never vanish they were apart of who he was and he had to live with them.

"Mhmm lemme think about it...no. Now prep yourself because I wanna bang you over my piano and then I want you to play it for me" Harry said as he detached the chain from Louis' collar, and pushed him down onto the closed key slip onto his back. Peeling his legs open, and pushing him further onto the key slip so Louis would not fall. Grabbing Louis' hands he stuffed two of his (Louis') fingers and stuffed them into his mouth. "Suck" he ordered. Louis' eyes glazed with a tears, although he refused to let one slip. He was wrong, Harry had only wanted him for a good shag and nothing more. 

Louis spat onto his fingers, making them nice and wet so he would feel less pain this time. His arse was still aching from the pounding and the beatings. Body aching, but he had to use the lasting of his energies to make his owner happy. He didn't want to disappoint Harry again. He felt his feelings getting mixed but he was nothing but the prey in the real world. Harry was the predator and to him, Louis was his prey.

"Touch yourself I want to watch" Harry leaned down and whispered into Louis' ear, making his goosebumps rise against the warmth of their bodies. He nodded his head as he took his fingers out of his mouth. He circled his entrance with the saliva, and entered the first digit of his index finger. Second digit, and third digit in he waited for a moment for the firing pain in his muscles to cool down. He then begun to pump, in-out. Soon he added a second finger, his middle finger. A small moan left his mouth in pleasure as to his the funny feeling stomach. Scissoring his fingers, he let out a small cry. 

Harry's mouth begun to water at the beautiful boy, erotically touching himself. He sled his pants down, and grabbed the small bottle of lubricant he had left in his pocket just in case, along with his phone and a condom. The mewls and soft moans went straight to Harry's shaft, making it red and fattened up, angrily standing up against his stomach once is briefs were down. "oh harry, I need you" Louis whined softly, making harry's knees go weak. He pulled Louis' fingers out, quickly replacing them with his length. Louis let out a small scream, but one that was promptly stopped as Harry placed his mouth onto his. He didn't thrust into Louis as he filled him. He waited patiently for a moment or two before he begun to thrust. He had hurt Louis enough and he could feel how weak his body was.

 

.....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry develop feelings for one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I hope to write more next chapter. It was kinda a quickie, sorry my studies have been increasing due to the fact that we have report cards soon. I'll try to get in more writing time soon. Hope you like ;)

Gripping onto Louis’ hips he angled himself hoping to hit Louis’ bundle of nerves, panting heavily with beads of sweat covering his forehead and chest. Louis’ hands became needy as Harry hit his prostate, screaming in complete and utter pleasure. His eyes were seeing stars. He was at his peak and Harry could feel it as his walls tightened around his length. Louis scrapped at Harry’s back, nails dragging deeply up and down the sensitive skin. His legs vigorously shaking as Harry thrusted in once more.

 _“Harryharryharryharryharry-oh-HARRY_ ” Louis repeated until he was thrown over the edge, hot white come painting his chest. Harry thrusted once more before coming deeply inside Louis; and pulling out.

 

“You ok?” Harry asked a twinkle in his eyes as the dark lust colour returned to the light emerald green of his irises. Louis could barely process what was happening; he was filled with a confusion of his feelings. Harry was a fit, gorgeous, young man-boy, who treated him with high standards and had a nice cock for Louis’ great ass. Anyone could agree Louis’ ass was better than Nicki Minaj’s or Kim Kardashian’s. But any who this topic was on Harry. Harry with his nice chocolate brown curls. Harry with his fit body. Harry with his plump red lips. Harry with his emerald glassy green eyes. All Louis could think about right now is _harryharryharryharry_ and wanting _moremoremore_. He wasn’t quite sure if he was developing feelings because really he shouldn’t and all he knows about the boy so far is that he’s good in bed, is rich, young, and somewhat nice. That’s all and he wants to know more before he falls.

 

“I-I need to rest” he breathlessly said, sighing at the end. Harry nodded his head as he grabbed his own jumper and handed it to Louis. Grabbing his pants a second moment later and slipping them on. Louis struggled to put on the jumper as he had felt too tired. He had wiped his come off before with some Kleenex he had found, and now he was trying to get off the piano. 

 

“Here, lemme help you” Harry insisted. His arms sled down Louis’ body scooping him up. Louis had always felt as if he was heavy, with his tiny stomach he never felt fit. And here is Harry proving to him he isn’t that heavy. Louis wasn’t sure if he was allowed but he wrapped his arms around his neck, snuggling his face into the crook of Harry’s neck. The fluff of Louis’ hair poked Harry’s chin, making him smile as the tiny older boy yawned. He was as cute as a newborn kitten. That reminded Harry of Molly, his cat. The only difference was he couldn’t shag with Molly. You could cuddle with a cat, have it comfort you, talk to it without it talking back, feed it, and spoil it but Louis was much better than a cat. When Harry went out to buy himself a human he only wanted one to obligate him with pleasure and a blood bank. But he never expected to find a beautiful tanned boy from Doncaster, with a delicious bum, fluffy brown hair, and piercing sea blue eyes with a mix of grey on a winter day. And he just could tell this boy was going to be perfect for him. Call him crazy, he didn’t know this could ever happen nor exist but it was love at first sight for him. He just wasn’t sure if he had seen Louis as the perfect sex slave that would let Harry fuck him whenever he wanted to due to his teenage hormones that made him insanely horny and a complete sex drive or if he was the kind Harry would wait for until their wedding night to fuck. Either way he had gotten what he wanted and now he had to figure out what he wanted with him. Once Harry had rested Louis onto the bed, he sat beside him on the edge. He tucked him in, and then stroked his hand through his head a couple times. He should’ve been getting back to his work but Louis just had looked so peaceful and perfect in the moment. His eyelids closed. Long brown lashes. His smooth tanned skin. He leaned down and kissed Louis’ temple before pulling the duvet over and joining Louis in, grabbing his sides and bringing him closer.

 

*Next morning*

A ray of sunshine peaked throughout the blinds of Louis’ room, abruptly waking Harry up. “Shit” he swore under his breath once he stared at the time. He was going to be late for his meeting hi thought quietly to himself. He looked over to the side seeing there was no Louis. He had to find him. Getting up, he could hear the droplets of the water hitting the porcelain bath tub. Shower. Louis was in the shower. 

Stripping his clothes down he hurried into the bathroom. “Lou?” He said as he grabbed his mouth wash, taking a sip but didn’t swallow. He balanced the liquid back and forth throughout his mouth and then spat it out. His voice sounded its usual raspy self, quite groggily he might add. “In here” He heard another British voice. He smirked knowing he could save some water and possibly time. Opening the curtains, Louis screeched being his jumpy self. One hand reached promptly up to his chest and another down to his length. “Shit Lou I’ve seen you naked, there’s no reason to hide” Harry said, as he ran one leg and then another over the rim of the tub, settling into the shower. He closed the shower curtain, grabbing Louis’ wrists and pinning them onto the cold tiled wall. The hot water hit them as he pressed Louis against the wall, the warmth skin hitting the cold of the wall. Harry nipped at the skin of Louis’ neck, his lips hotly trailing down. Louis let out a breathy whimper. 

 

“Harry please don’t” He said in a low voice almost inaudible. He was afraid of Harry in a few ways. He was afraid Harry would beat him again. He was also afraid Harry would drink his blood again and this was the issue right now. “Don’t what Lou? Hmm babe?” His voice gave Louis a vibrating feeling against his neck. A small moan elicited Louis’ lips, soft grinding creating little friction that drove Louis crazy. All of this going straight to Louis’ cock. “Don-don’t hurt m-me please” He begged, closing his eyes as Harry’s grinding become more forceful. “I can’t promise that” He dropped Louis’ wrists, grabbing his scrumptious thighs and wrapping them around himself. Louis’ hands found Harry’s curls, wrapping around his neck to support himself. Harry connected his lips with Louis’, working them up. Kissing him back almost immediately, Louis could feel his stomach burst with a feeling of a spark. He liked the way Harry bit his bottom lip, asking for permission. He liked the way Harry tried to dominate him. He liked everything Harry was doing, and after a few minutes of working in sync. Letting go of Louis’ thighs he let him down asking him “Prep?” Louis nodded his head unable to form words due to the fact of the heated situation. Harry took his fingers putting them at the entrance of Louis’s lips. 

 

“Suck” he ordered. Louis opening his mouth took in Harry’s fingers. Licking and spitting his saliva onto Harry’s fingers, harry lips gaped as a low moan escaped. “When I get back home remind me to get you to give me blowie” Harry said as he closed his eyes for a second, imagining his fingers were his cock. ‘Louis would make a good cocksucker’ he thought to himself. Louis bobbed his head a bit, taking Harry’s long thick fingers in properly. “Lou-st-stop” Harry demanded as he took his fingers out. He gripped with his vacant hand onto Louis’ hips and spun him around. Slipping his first wet finger in Louis let out a cry of displeasure. “Just last night I fucked you! How are you still this tight?” Harry complained; chuckling at his own remark. He pumped in his finger a few times before slipping in another through the rim. “Harry please” Louis whimpered at his touch. The hot heat of Louis walls clenched around his fingers, Harry scissored his fingers receiving a moan from Louis. “Harry please” Louis begged again, and Harry was just in love. He loved the way Louis shuddered under his touch, he loved ruining this boy, and he loved having him beg for it.

 

He slipped in his third finger, scratching at Louis’ prostate “Shit” Louis whimpered, eyes blackening. The piercing blue of his eyes now a dark color washed with lust. Pumping his fingers in once more Harry took them out. A whine left Louis’ lips at the feeling of emptiness but that only lasted less than a second. Harry grabbed Louis’ hips and positioned himself at the entrance. He rubbed his tip at Louis’s rim making him whine and beg. “Harry stop being such a tease just do it” He said. And obeying Louis’ little demand for the first time he penetrated himself through Louis’ hole. “Ah-Ha-Harry” Louis’s face pressed against the wall, body beginning to shake a little. His hands and Harry’s met, intertwining. Harry started to thrust in and out. Building up and orgasm for the both of them. Louis begun to feel the funny feeling inside his lower abdomen as Harry drove right into him. Angling his hips, he pounded in hitting right into Louis’ bundle of nerves, making hi scream in ecstasy. __

_“HARDER”_ Louis protested. And Harry gave him harder, skin slapping against one another. Louis walls tightened, clutching onto Harry’s length when it entered. He was at his climax and he knew he wouldn’t last long. _“Harry-harry I’m going to come_ ” Louis said out loud, hoping Harry got the message with his loud moans filling the shower. Nodding his head, Harry hit Louis’ prostate once more before coming inside him. He rode Louis a couple more times to make sure Louis was done himself.

 

Panting heavily he pulled out of Louis, turning him around. “Shit that was great” He breathed, barely able to catch his own breath. Louis nodded his head, taking his hand and placing it on Harry’s cheek. His long stare begun to bewildered Harry. ‘What was he thinking?’ He thought to himself and then it happened. Louis leaned in for a kiss, and it was just a simple sweet and passionate kiss. Nothing sexual. Just a sweet kiss that made Harry’s heart literally skip a beat. Louis pulled away, cheeks scarlet red. “We should get clean, you don’t wanna be late for work” Louis winked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry surprises Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its written kinda poorly. Sue me I'm not that good.

Harry had finally arrived home. It had been a long day at work, new soundtracks being recorded, arguments in tour dates, and new written songs begging to be sung. Yes Harry was rich, rich because he was in a band. One Direction to be exact, #1 best band currently in the world. His band mates being the obvious, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, and Zayn Malik. Hanging up his coat on the coat hanger and putting it away in the closet, he slipped off his shoes and called out for Thomas. "Yes sir?" "Where's Louis?" "Upstairs in the lounge last time I checked sir" Thomas replied. Harry nodded his head, beginning to make his way up. He needed something to relief him and Louis was it. That's what Louis was for, to keep him company, to provide him with his sexual needs and as a blood bank once in a while. Harry didn't have all the time in the world to go out for blood hunting nor just a regular store to buy some. He would've been cornered by fans and mobbed. Even the boys; his band mates each had a blood bank of their own but only for blood and nothing else. As Harry opened the large wooden door, the sound of music made by the piano flowed right past him. in the corner of the room where he and Louis had their last encounter sat Louis fingers dancing on the keys of the piano.

"Why aren't you in your room?" The coldness of Harry voice broke the music into silence. He wasn't angry that Louis was in here; frankly he was happy he had occupied himself during the day but once Harry arrives home he expects him to be in his room. His voice although had come out rather too cold for his liking. Louis immediately had stopped and was looking at him nervously, not wanting to get another punishment. He had lost track of time and had found some sheets of music he wanted to learn to play. The song was beautiful only if he could get the tune right. "I-I was just...” He stuttered. He grabbed the sheets and handed them to Harry hoping he would have some mercy on the poor boy. "Don't let me go huh?" Harry said chuckling a bit. Figures as to why the tune was so familiar. "Ok, well do wanna go through it once before dinner is ready? I have some things I'm planning to do before dinner as well" he smirked and Louis had gotten a sense of what the"some things"was. He wasn't so excited about it, still quite sore from their last session but he had to go through his owner's desires. He nodded joyfully sitting back down on the black leathery chair-stool, Harry resting the sheets back onto the music rack. Louis took a second at carefully ready the notes and their pauses and then begun to play. "Now you were standing there right in front of me, I hold on it's getting harder to breath" Harry sung. Staring at Louis' lips, luscious and plump, begging for Harry to ravish Harry tried to stare at something else's...Louis' hands. Louis's fingers begun to fly, up and down they went his tiny little hands.

 

As the song was coming to an end, Harry was in the last line. "Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go cause I'm tired of sleeping alone" he finished. "That was fucking amazing" Louis said turning his head around to look at Harry but was only to be met by Harry's soft lips gently planting on his. Harry's hands traveled up Louis' thighs, past his crotch and laid on his hips, pulling him closure. Closing his eyes, Louis actually enjoyed the kiss. It was gentle unlike the rough kisses Harry had had with him. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulder blades, soon playing with his ringlets. Harry sucked on Louis bottom lip, playing a bit with him, he moaned into the kiss, a vibration sent throughout Louis' body. He was actually enjoying this; Enjoying Harry. That's not what slaves are supposed to do. But is it wrong? But the question is what is right?

Harry's lips continued to work upon Louis' soon traveling down his neck. Wet slobbery but sweet and gentle kisses were trailed down his neck. The heat of Harry's lips on Louis cold skin. Louis slipped his leg in between them so he had one leg on each of the chair-stool. Harry pulled on him to bring him ever closer, attacking his collarbones. Harry's crotch rubbed onto Louis', creating friction but not to Louis' liking. He thrusted his hips upwards, whining at the feeling of Harry's erection rubbing onto his. "Louis-Lou lets head up to the bedroom" Harry suggested, grabbing Louis' scrumptious thighs, the golden tanned skin of his driving him insane. Louis nodded his head in agreement, clutching onto him tightly.

Opening the door to his room, Harry slammed Louis against the wall lips once again meeting Louis'. Patience was never on Harry's side, neither was it on Louis'. Their lips moved together Harry roughly moving his against Louis’s for the sparks and electricity that makes his adrenaline rush, but soon parting as Harry begun to kiss down the older boys jaw line. Louis rutted his hips, feeling a heat pool around his abdomen, friction was all he wanted; the feeling of Harry’s clothed hard on. Grabbing Louis' dress he unclasped the clasp, and unzipped the zip pulling the dress off of him. " _ **Bed.now**_ " Harry said throwing him on the duvet. Louis promptly sat up, hands reach to grab Harry's belt buckle, fumbling with it for a minute or two before he then slipped it off and pulled Harry's pants down. Harry pulled his shirt and blazer off of his long mile torso, throwing it to the side of the room. "On your stomach baby" Harry asked. Flipping over, Louis grabbed a pillow putting it underneath him. "Do you want me to prep you?" He asked grabbing a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. "Already did this morning" he replied back. He felt Harry's shaft rubbing up against his bum, immediately he pushed himself back into him rubbing up and down his cock. He was quite needy, his hormones never working with him. Always against his will. " _Patience, so needy for me, aching for my cock aren't you?_ " " _Mhmm fill me up, fill me up with your big cock_ " Harry poured the cold liquid onto his fingers, slicking it up and down his length. "Be good for me m’kay baby? I'll give you a reward if you are" Harry assured him as he lined himself up Louis' hole.

 

Penetrating pass the ring of his muscles, Louis groaned at the stinging stretch in his body. Harry waited few moments before Louis signaled him to continue. “ _Move_ ” He groaned wriggling his bum up and down. Harry moaned at the feeling of the heat of tightness around himself and obeyed Louis. Raising himself outwards his hips snap as he lost his control and slammed right into Louis. “ _Ah fuck Harry_ ” Louis wailed, hands clutching tightly to the white of the duvet. His face sunk deeper into the pillow. Pulling outwards again Harry slammed right back. Angling his hips at a degree he hit Louis’ bundle of nerves making him scream his name out loud. Harry gripped onto Louis’ hips, kissing down his back as he continued to thrust into Louis’ prostate.

Blurs. That’s all Louis could see. The feeling of Harry’s hard cock slamming into his prostate was making him see stars, it was the most unbearable feeling anyone could ever have. The pleasure was over the edge and that’s were Harry was taking him. The clutching of his fingers turned his knuckles as white as the duvet itself. Face deep in pillow. Louis could feel himself coming to an end, his muscles tightening around Harry. One, two more thrusts and he was near the end “ _Harry I’m gonna-_ “hot white sticky cum spurted underneath him. “Louis ugh fuck you feel so good” Harry said, riding once more into him and reaching his climax himself. He pulled out of Louis panting violently; beats of sweat covered his forehead. “Good boy, you want your reward?” Harry asked as he lied beside Louis. He stroked his hair a few times, flipping Louis over and pulling him closer to him. Louis nodded his head as he let Harry nudge his head into the crook of his neck, sucking softly. Holding onto Harry’s bicep, Louis’s adrenalin rush and blood pump slowed down as he let Harry continue to sooth him with kisses. “How about some ice-cream after dinner? Sound good to you?” He asked and Louis nodded his head as Harry smirked at him. He could feel the smirk against his skin.

…..

Louis sat on Harry’s lap throughout dinner. Harry loving to feed him with one hand, the other one gripping tightly on his hip. “Mm what was that?” Louis questioned as his taste buds tingled to the taste of a black like egg on the sushi that was plated on the dinner table. “Caviar” Harry replied and Louis’ eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Caviar? That’s one of the most expensive foods around the world. Louis was starting to question what Harry really did for a living. He was an 18 year old boy who anyone could mistake for 21 or possibly older. He couldn’t have possible graduated High school more than a couple months ago. “Harry what exactly is it you do for a living?” he curiously asked and was immediately responded to “I’m in a band “Harry begun to take another spoon of his soup, afterwards calling out for Thomas. “Yes sir?” Thomas appeared suddenly into the room. “Bring us the chef’s best ice cream and bring it to the media room” he ordered as he grabbed his napkin and placed it on the table. “Come on Louis let’s go” he ushered as he grabbed Louis

…..  
Harry Styles was known as one of the hottest and sexiest men alive. You’d expect everything that he did to be considered ‘hot’ or ‘sexy’. But when Harry sat down on in the media room with Louis and turned the TV on he not only asked what Louis wanted to watch but afterwards he asked for a cuddle. A cuddle. The guy who completely wrecked him in bed was asking for a cuddle. Which he happily obligated to. Snuggling closer to him, he wrapped his arms around Louis, kissing his fluff of a head. This boy may have been hot in bed but he was also cute and cuddly.  
The biceps that surrounded him made him feel safe and sound. Away from the horrid that was outside. Away from Nick and those twat of a friends of his. A tear dropped down his cheek as a memory of him being ripped away from his family flashed throughout his mind.  
*  
 _“No Louis, no!” His younger sisters Phoebe and Daisy screamed in pain as their mother tried to hold them back. The fear he saw in her eyes was unforgettable. Screaming and crying all of them, Louis yelled one last thing before he was took away. “I love you and I will come back I promise” he screamed out to them._  
*  
“Lou you ok?” Harry said as he kissed Louis’ cheek, trailing down his skin softly. Louis brought his sleeve up to his cheek, wiping away the tear. “M’fine” He mumbled as he stared back to the television. “You sure?” Harry asked to be reassured “I said I’m fine” he replied to him as he nudged his head into the warmth of Harry’s chest. “Hey um..I wanted to take you to um.. This award show I’m attending and I was thinking maybe I could take you shopping maybe if you want” he suggested nuzzling his face against Louis’s cheek, giving soft kisses. “Sure I’d love to” Louis nodded smiling. That was a nice idea. “Ice cream is here” Thomas yelled out chuckling. “Thank you Thomas” Harry smiled his thousand dollar smile, staring at the ice cream and then back at Louis. This boy was giving him paradise rather than the life in servitudes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a thing for Louis' curves and body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is better

"No, no and no what the hell is this Christian? I want something that fits him nicely and shows his arse off" Harry argues, disapprovingly as he shakes his head looking down at the poorly made fabric that hung on the older boy's thighs past down his calves and stopping at his ankles.

Harry had a thing for this boys legs and bum, and he wanted to show every bit of it off. The cheaply garment that Louis had wore did non of the above for him. It was all his. He would spend thousands of dollars just to be able to show every curve and muscle of Louis' body, curves were the one thing he really liked about this boy. 

"Sorry sir but what is it exactly you want?" Christian Harry's personal clothing shopper asked as he stared back at Louis. "I want something of rich textile to show every curve of Louis' body, something like luon but presentable for a red carpet" He explained, staring at Louis and then at Christian. "Alright I'll see what I can find in the shop, I'll be right back, Mr.Tomlinson why don't you take those off I'll be back to retrieve them for you" he said as he ushered Louis and Harry into their own personal changing room. The room was 15ft by 15ft, a black leather couch in the middle with a platform and a large mirror. 

As Harry settled down onto the couch, Louis wiggled around taking the pair of pants off. Dropped onto the floor, Harry's head snapped as he stared at the cute pair of knickers he had bought him. Pink with frills. He couldn't help himself much longer.Standing up he walked over to the older boy, body hovering his. Grabbing him by the hips he pulled him up so Louis' back was pressed against his front. "I love these panties on you" he complimented, playing with the frills, trailing heated kisses down his neck. The kisses were hot, wet and breaking his skin into red blotches that looked bruised.

"Harry this is a bad place to-" Louis started only to be cut off "It's Master Styles, that's what you can call me when we are outside" he growled turning him around "Y-yes master" he gulped, hands helplessly resting on Harry chest. "God, wanna fuck you, having you begging for my cock, I want you to be loud, loud enough to have Christian catch us" his raspy voice sent shivers down Louis's spine, making his heart pound louder, pump faster, and have his adrenaline rush. Harry grinded his crotch against, wanting some friction. A whimper escaped Louis' lips but soon was occupied as another pair of lips met his. The taller boy reached down, hands roaming up and down his thighs, resting on his bum and giving light squeezes. One tight squeeze had Louis screeching.

Harry pulled Louis up so his muscular thighs gripped around his lower waist. He walked over to the couch throwing him onto it. "Master we-c-can't" he whined as his loss of friction was gone. A splotch of wetness appeared on the front of Louis' panties as Harry pried his legs open. He was going to make this boy scream, make the customers know his name and who was making him feel this good. Painfully he kissed his thighs, caressing his ankles up his calves and raising the thighs for better access. Slobber trailed down his inner thigh. Harry soon grazing on the flesh and drawing blood to the surface. "Master it's-it's leather, you don't want to ruin it" Louis' hands immediately found their way to Harry jungle of a mess of curls as he argued against whatever Harry had planned but knew his body betrayed his thoughts. Without an answer Harry stopped his teasing as he paid his fully attention to the massive bulge peaking out of the pink innocent panties;the wet spot growing larger and larger by the second.

His hot lips ghosted over the prominent cock restrained by the thin material. "Ma-master please" Louis squirmed, his back arching over the supporting back of the couch. He pushed Harry further into his cock, wanting his pretty and perfect lips wrapped around himself. The thought of it made him even harder, making him whine loudly. "Please master please" he said. Harry's mouth gaped as he sled his tongue past his lips and onto Louis crotch. He kitten licked up and down. Louis flustered and frustrated pulled Harry off in order to pull his panties off. Harry's anger rose. "Did I say you could do that?" His rough voice screamed at Louis, but Louis had already discarded his panties off. Harry's voice ringed through Louis' ears, and soon enough Harry was yelling at him.

"Don't you fucking disobey me Louis, remember what I told you about predator and prey, you are the prey and I am the predator, one wrong move and I swear I will not refuse to put you in misery" he screamed at him. Louis ran to grab his panties to put them back on but was only to be grabbed again by his bum. "Oh no you don't! Don't you dare try to fix what you had mistaken, come here and take your punishment" Harry dragged Louis to the couch. Sitting down he bent Louis down over his legs. "Naughty boy you have been tonight, you deserve a punishment" he said as he squeezed his bum before raising his hand and connecting it within the flesh *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* 4th slap and Louis was crying, his right butt cheek pink and stinging.

*smack* "Once I'm done your gonna" *smack* "get down on your knees like the" *smack* "filthy whore you are" *smack* "And suck me off while" *smack* "touching yourself" *smack* . The last of the spanking, Harry pushed Louis off, Louis hurriedly getting on his knees. Unbuckling himself he slipped down his pants and briefs.

Louis grabbed his shaft in his hands unaware of what to do. Should he lick it like he watched in the tutorials and then take in into his mouth or take it into his mouth now? He decided off to do what he had seen in the tutorial they had given during his training. Few kitten licks up and down and he had Harry moaning. "I want you to take my cock as much as you can into your mouth" he roughly grabbed himself, shoving it past Louis's mouth. Louis grabbed his own length giving it a couple pumps before he focused on taking Harry into his mouth fully. Licking at the head, Harry's fingers immediately reached down into Louis' hair. "Oh baby that's right, suck harder" he demanded, playing a little with Louis' hair. Hollowing his cheeks, Louis bobbed his head up and down, taking an inch more of Harry into his mouth. "Stop let me fuck your face, let me come on your face" he said. Louis' hand went to focus on himself as he begun to pump once again. Up and down he flicked his thumb over the head from time to time.

Harry thrusted into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Tears glazed Louis's eyes, couple escaped as they streamed down his rosy cheeks. He was absolutely breathless. Getting fucked into the mouth while trying to touch himself gave him a new kind of vibe. He could feel himself reaching his high, his stomach twisting and tightening itself. "Fuck Louis m'gonna come" Harry warned. Two more thrusts and he was spurting down his throat. Louis let the hot white liquid slithered down his throat, tasting and savoring it. "Get up lemme make you come" he asked of him. He pushed Louis down onto his the black leather couch once more, taking his hand apart from his shaft. "Harry I won't last long" Louis whimpered as Harry grasped the feathered hair boy's shaft and took it into his mouth. He licked and slothered it in his saliva, bringing Louis to a finish. Panting Harry pulled off, swallowing Louis' come. "I'm sorry about raging at you" he apologized as he collapsed onto Louis. "It's alright, it was kinda hot" Louis whispered, as he was squeezed in between the couch's back support and Harry's sweating body.

"You ok though?" Harry asked as he went to reach instinctively onto Louis' bum "Ugh-agh" he groaned, hand protectively swatting Harry's hand away. "Just stay away from my bum for a couple days" he replied, chuckling lowly. "Oh gosh sorry, does that.. Does that mean we won't be doing it for a couple days?" Harry asked, blushing at the beautiful boy pressed against him. "I can suck off you but that's about it" 

He offered smiling himself.

"Sir I'm back and-oh my I'm so sorry I can come back-" Christian walked in to two naked boys on his couch sweaty. "Christian go and get some ice and be back with the trousers, I expect this one to do spectacular things for my boy's curves, and I also want a white tank and a navy blue blazer with that" he ordered and Christian nodded his head.

Getting off the couch, Harry grabbed his clothing and slipped them once more on. Seeing his satchel, he opened it to grab a new pair of panties he had bought with a couple others. "Come 'er" he said gently. Louis got up only to stand since he could not sit. "Turn around lemme see how bad I hurt you" he said. And as Louis turned around, his mouth dropped. You can practically see the hand marks. "Oh my god" he could practically have cried right then and there. Immediately he planted kisses along the bruises, hearing Louis hiss here and there. Gently he palmed the sides of Louis's thighs in comfort. He knew he was abusive but not to the point where he could bruise and print on someone's skin.

A shuffling noise and the sound of a door closing soon. "I found a couple navy blue blazers, a tight white tank to show his upper body curves and-oh I'm sorry should I go-" Harry shook his head as he passed Louis the pair of panties he wanted him to wear. "No, it's alright now let me see what you've gotten" he said as he got up and let Louis slip the undies on. "Here's the blazers" he showed him. Looking them over again, he took the two he most liked. "There was only two tanks and two pairs of trousers, one that hides his ankles and another that is rolled up to show off his ankles and both the trousers and tanks are guaranteed to show off your lovers features" "My human" Harry corrected, he had to act professional in front of others and keep reminding others that Louis was bought not found at a coffee shop in the corner of a cute intersection.

If he didn't Louis might've been sent back and Harry had so far liked him. Alot. And maybe just maybe if they fell for each other and Louis would agree, Harry could gladly turn him into a vampire too. To live together forever. But if Louis did not. Then they can't be together forever. Harry grabbed his favourite garments and gave them to Louis. "Oh and sir here is your ice" Christian said as he passed a ice pack to Harry. harry gave him a quick thank you and then dismissed him until further a due.

Louis slipped the first outfit Harry had choose for him to try on. As he turned around to check his back, he cringed. His bum looked more enormous in these. He can't wear this on a red carpet, everyone will think he had a surgery on his arse. "Lou lemme see" Harry instructed as he grabbed onto Louis' side to turn him around. "My arse looks huge Haz I can't wear this!" he argued as he twirled around. Every curve of his body was a flaw and this particular outfit made every curve stand out. "You look great, beautiful" Harry complemented as he grabbed the shapely parts of Louis' hips. So much to grab onto. "No it makes me look fat!" he screeched as Harry's fingernails dug deeper into his skin. He was frowning now and not the kind Louis liked to see. "Try the other outfit on, if I hear one more complain about your body I will not hesitate to fuck you tonight until you cannot heal up in time for the red carpet, and until you will except yourself as who you are and how lovely every part of you is" Harry threatened as he threw the other outfit at Louis. If what he had said at the started weren't included in his speech, Louis would've considered what he said sweet.

The second outfit looked even worse. Fat everywhere but Harry suddenly seemed more attracted to him than ever before. It was as if if he could he would make love to Louis right then and there and make him feel loved, every piece of him every part of him and just everything and everywhere. Harry wrapped his arms around the tinnier boy. Mouth ghosting over his neck. Soft puffs of his hot breath fanned over Louis' neck, goosebumps forming on his arms. "You look beautiful"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets drunk. Louis takes him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my absence towards writing this. I haven't been in the most stable conditions lately. I have also been wrapped around writing other larry fics. 
> 
> I would also like to congratulate my homophobic friend on his 14th Birthday. I know it sounds weird that I am saying happy birthday to a homophobic person but he actually only jokes about him and his bestfriend fucking.So.yeah.

“Louis hurry up!” Harry yelled as he took a glimpse of his Rolex watch. The award show he was to attend would start in 2 hours and the red carpet in 1 hour. Louis ran down the flight of stairs hoping not to fall and hit his head. Running through the corridors, he took a wrong turn down a hallway of arches and ending up in the new found second kitchen. “Shit” He mumbled as he ran back and then ran to the right of the hallway. “Louis! I’m getting impatient here! You wanna know your punishment for this? More spanking now hurry the fuck up” Harry screamed angrily, shaking his head in disappointment. You think through all the times he’s pampered Louis, giving him everything the boy would be on time to show up to an even that means something to him. Without even looking where he stepped, Louis tripped, body slamming down onto the floor. Cringing at the shooting pain he gathered himself once more and got up.  


“Where the hell have you been?” Harry half shouted at him when he had gotten into the limousine. “I get lost ok? It’s not like I know every inch of your house, just my room and the library” Harry had looked away at first when Louis and first sat down, but now that he was making eye contact he could see a small bruise on the side of louis’ face. Softening up, he took his fingers, tracing one across the injured area. “What happened?” He asked. “Didn’t see some stairs and fell down” Louis truthfully said, knowing Harry knew he was clumsy. “Come ‘er lemme kiss it better” He offered as he clutched onto Louis’ side and pulled him closer to him. Kissing his jaw he trailed up to the bruise, flinching a bit but calming at the soothing feeling of Harry’s soft yet plum lips. He pulled away as soon as he begun to get into the sucking mood. He didn’t want to break his skin no matter how badly he needed to but the award show; everyone would see and no doubt would ask Harry about it.  


“ Grabbing a box of foundation he brought it out, opening the lid. “Let’s cover that up ‘kay?” taking the powder covered pad, he dragged it across the red blotch. Louis’s eyes wandered at Harry’s features. The dimples, perfect skin, toned body, sea green eyes. Feeling his insecurities wash over him he looked down at his lap, avoiding contact with Harry. “What’s wrong Louis?” He heard a raspy voice call out to him. “Nothing” He mumbled as he changed his position to look outside the window. “Alright, just to let you know you look perfect and amazing love, can’t wait to come back home to do it with you again” Harry said, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. But that was what was wrong with it. All Harry and him ever did was have sex. All the time. And for some reason Louis could not believe this but he was actually falling for this boy. Soon enough he knew Harry would need a bite and once he’s drank up Louis he’d go after a small skinny perky girl who’d he marry and love. He’s going to forget about Louis once he’s dead.  
…

“Were here, get ready for the flashing lights” Harry warned him as he woke him up. Louis nodded his head as he was abruptly wakened. Harry protectively wrapped an arm around him as he guided him out the car. Roaring sounds of questioning paparazzi were made, sun like light of flashes coming across their eyes and blinding them came along with. Ushering him away, they stepped onto the “red carpet”. “Babe smile” Harry instructed him as he pulled Louis along with him.  


“Harry! Harry over here!” A lady yelled. Harry’s head snapped back towards her and walked towards her. “Hi there” The interviewer said “Hi” Harry said smiling back, dimples full on display. “Who is this?” She questioned him with a devilish smile, her eyes pure red. “Ah this is Louis, Louis Tomlinson” “Nice to meet you” The interviewer greeted but soon lost her attention on Louis and gave it all to Harry. “Harry are you currently dating Kendall Jenner? Or anyone for a matter of a fact?” She inquired as she held up her microphone to Harry. “Privative, I am not seeing anyone currently but I have seen Kendall on several occasions although it was just some parties I had been invited to” He answered. Louis’ heart sank a little bit seeing as how he just denied what they had been doing. No they weren’t ‘seeing’ each other. They were just fuck buddies. And for heaven’s sake Louis was bought. “So Louis here is your friend?” She asked. Harry exchanged looks with Louis as if to ask if it was ok for him to tell her what he really was. “I guess you can say so, maybe a little more” He winked at her and she blushed. “Well we better get going” He politely said as he grabbed Louis by the hips and hauled him away from her. “Harry! Harry!” Reporters yelled at him as flashes were continued to be made. All they wanted was his attention but they weren’t getting it. He continued to ignore all comments made until one.

“Fat ass faggots” Harry immediately turned around, boiling hot. You could see how steamed up he was about such a delusional comment. “What did you just call us?” He back-fired as he walked back towards where the voice had come from. “Harry come on it’s not worth it” Louis pleaded as he grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him away. Harry almost yanked Louis’ hand but his tiny finger tips grasped around his arm sending a tingling feeling through his body. Without negotiation he decided to follow along but he gave a nasty glare back at the reporter who was now backing away. “Why don’t we go and get our seats” Louis suggested, agreeing along with him Harry wrapped his arm around him in protectiveness.

…..

“Louis what are you doing?” Harry growled as Louis tried to help Harry get into bed. He had carried him all the way to bed due to his drunken state. Once he released Harry gently onto the bed he tried making him lie on his back so he could pull the duvet over him and go back to his own bed. But no Harry had decided otherwise. When Louis laid him onto the bed, he expected Harry to untangle his arms from his neck but he only pulled him onto his body. “Harry! Ugh go to bed and stop being so difficult!” Louis whined as Harry trailed soft kisses down his neck. Rubbing his crotch against Louis’ a moan elicited from Harry’s lips going straight to Louis’ bulge. Wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist he rocked his hips forward and back. “Come on Lou, be good for Daddy and let him love you” One kiss. “Let me show you how lovely you really are” Two kisses. “Harry no you’re drunk” Louis whined back as he tried to pull away but something kept him there. No one had ever wanted to show Louis how lovely he was, if he was lovely. Harry’s hands roamed Louis’ back, one hand hooking under the fabric of Louis’ shirt.  


Peeling it off, Louis helped with Harry’s clothing while Harry begun to work on his pants. Unbuckling Louis’ pants he pushed it down, pooling around Louis’ ankles. Louis had gotten Harry’s pants off soon enough and was flipped over and onto his back. “Harry” Louis whined with needy hands. Harry propped Louis’ legs apart, and bent. Leaning in Harry ran his hands up Louis’ outer thighs as he begun to kiss his inner thighs. A few kisses here and there and Harry got into the sucking mode. His teeth grazed on Louis’ thick and delicious thighs. Drawing blood to the surface, Harry pulled back to admire the work of art he had left on the precious boy. “Harry” Louis whimpered as he leant in once more to suck and create hickies. Louis’ hands buried deep into Harry’s hair, messaging his scalp from time to time. There was no doubt that what they were doing was intimate. Maybe Louis may have not known or realized it but Harry was drunker than a sailor and there was no way either of them could define it as ‘intimacy’ or ‘romantic’. Although Louis would’ve put it under the category of romantic if Harry wasn’t drunk and a sex crazy. He would’ve just put Harry under the category of romantic because he was and hopeless at that.

Harry nipped at Louis’ delicate tanned skin. “Harry stop teasing!” Louis begged as he rocked his hips up and down, patience not being by his side. Pulling away Harry stared down at the fourth hickey he had given Louis. Inclining once more, he kissed Louis’ growing bulge over the fabric of his boxers. Hooking his fingers into Louis’ panties he sled them off and threw them onto a mountain of his other clothing. Poor Rosetta his maid. She never complained once about the come stains and the used up condoms. “Beautiful” He said as he wrapped his hand around Louis’ length, tucking it. “Bigger than Nick’s for sure” He complemented as he trailed kisses up Louis’ navel and torso. Louis breathlessly mewled, his body temperature rising.  
Harry’s thumb swiped across Louis’ head, collecting precome and spreading it . “So pretty” He breathed as he trailed down the older male’s stomach. Removing his hands from Louis, the younger boy grabbed a bottle of cold liquid lube. Pouring a reasonable amount he placed the bottle onto the night stand. “Such a pretty little _pussy_ , such a pretty little _hole_ ” Harry shamelessly said, confusing Louis’ arse hole for a pussy. He was drunk and if it was some kinky shit he was into Louis didn’t mind. The younger boy’s fingers tickled at his partner’s entrance, teasing the living hell. “ _Harrrryyy_ ” Louis whined, feelings getting mixed in his abdominal.

He slipped a finger in, kissing Louis gently and delicately as if he ravished him he would break. Louis was fragile. And Harry was going to be careful. “Perfect and mine” He whispered in between kisses. Smiling into the kisses, the Doncaster boy cupped the Cheshire boy’s face to deepen the kiss. Harry added another finger in, scissoring and curling to brush just against his prostate. “ _Ugh-ah_ ” Louis moaned into the feverish kiss, sending vibrations. Pushing in a third finger, Harry worked to open Louis up properly. Stretching him out, he placed a kiss to both cheeks. “Ready?” He asked and the blue eyed boy nodded his head replying with “Hurry up I need you” He whined, clawing at his back. Harry grabbed the bottle of lube once more and poured the cold liquid on his shaft, covering it with a wise amount. Propping Louis’ bum he kissed each cheek commenting “Perky” before he aligned himself. Pushing in slowly he waited for Louis to adjust. “Tell me when you’re ready beautiful” Harry cooed, leaving soft kisses on Louis’ jaw line. “Move.now” Louis desperately squeaked. Harry starting to slowly rock his hips forward. “ _Oh Harry_ ” Louis moaned as the unbearable pain soon turned into pure ecstasy. His mind begun to race with thousands of thoughts as his adrenaline rushed. Swaying his hips back into Louis’ tight heat, Harry shut his eyes loving the feeling of Louis’ hole swelling and clenching around his cock.

_O. h.oh.Oh.OH_ _“Lou”_ Harry moaned as he grabbed a handful of Louis’ bum and squeezed it. The boys were both beginning to reach their highs. Louis’ thighs were shaking, threatening to clamper as Harry slowed down. Louis wrapped his hands around Harry’s neck, kissing him passionately. Wrecked soft whimpers and mewls drawed from Louis’ mouth and into the kiss. He was feeling euphoria. He felt loved whether it was or not. He finally felt a little more conformable in his own skin. With Harry’s smooth cooing and coherent words dancing around his head. He never really accepted himself. And he knew Harry may be drunk but he was honest when he was. Harry’ truthful words were making him accept parts of him he never did. Like his thighs, somehow Harry always -drunk or sober – loved them. He had some kink for them. And his feminine figurine like his curves. Harry seemed to have a thing for that as well.

Just the reminder of Harry’ kinks sent him over the edge. “ _Oh_ ” He cringed as his hole became sensitive, Harry still pounding into it. Within a few seconds Harry was coming deep inside him.  
Pulling out he laid next to Louis, panting and dripping wet. “God Louis you’re amazing, you make me feel so god damn good it should be illegal” Harry complimented as he grabbed onto Louis’ hips and pulled him into his embrace. Yes they were both drenched in sweat but none of them cared about the stickiness. “You amazing too Haz” He said as he begun to snooze away.  
….


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has a dirty dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was written quickly so...

As the night light peaked through the drapes, a small whimper with a name at the tip of his tongue elicited out. "Harry" The smaller boy writhed in his slumber. Tossing and turning in the arms of a curly haired listless boy. The fabric of the older boy's undergarments leaked with a slick wetness.Rutting his hips against Harry's hip he let out a soft cry for his touch.

*~*

"Lo-Louis? What are you doing?" Harry concerned, stood by the doorway, his own shadow cascading down.  
Helplessly Louis was laying on his bed sprawled down. His hair was a mess. He wore high knee stockings with a cute little pink lace knicker that had a dark shade of a pink bow near the hem, sporting them with an obvious erection. He toyed with his nipples, making delicious noises.  
Never had Louis needed it once, it was Harry who always would usually start. The sexual activity of course. Louis was just a good enough pet to go along with it. He was surprised Louis hadn't snapped at him and asked him to stop. But then again he would've just gotten slapped in the face and fucked hard enough that he would be unable to walk for weeks. Harry was sensible. He had emotions too but he did not tolerate treason. But this. This was better than the sex himself. Was Louis teasingly would he allow for Harry to touch him? Was he going to ask Harry to take care of him?

"Haz... _Oh my god_!" he sat up, grabbing the sheets to cover himself. Flushed pink he looked away. A small but rather a bit flower rested behind Louis's ear, matching his rosy cheeks. Harry dragged his heavy feet across the room, slipping a article of clothing after another off. Once he reached the foot of the bed, a trail of clothing laid on the flooring. Slipping the last piece; his shirt off he climbed over onto the bed. "Looks like someone's been caught. Tsk tsk my, what a naughty boy you have been" his low raspy voice rung into Louis' ears making him shiver. Harry's hand cupped Louis's cheek, turning his face towards himself. He leaned in and stole a gentle and delicate kiss from the flushed boy. "Tell me Louis when you touched yourself did you think of me?" He questioned him but he was left answerless.

The cold palms of the lanky taller boy roamed the hot fevered boy's body until it settled on his shoulders. He leaned down, pressing a few kisses on the feathered haired boy's jaw making his nipples go rock hard. His hand travelled down to the sensitive nub, twisting the nipple in a quick motion he continued to travel to the knickers. He rubbed against his groin, earning a soft almost un-audible moan.

His settled hand dragged his fingertips in circles to sooth Louis. His kisses lingered as he continued to kiss Louis' jaw soon moving down his neck. "Naughty boys need to be punished don't you think Louis?" He whispered. "Mhmm" Louis hummed in response. Louis grabbed Harry's hand, clasping his fingers and intertwining it together. Taking him by surprised, Louis's free hand rose to rest around the back of Harry's neck as he pulled him in for a sweet kiss. This was intimate. And Louis loved every second of it no matter how unreal it was. He knew it was only just a dream. But it was so cruelly realistic that he didn't want to wake up from it. So he didn't. He wanted intimacy. And if he going to get it from some kinky wet dream he might as well feel as he had lived it, but in another life.

He knew no matter what the punishment Harry was going to gentle with him. Because he loved him.  
As the kiss deepened so did Harry's rubbing. His hand was brutally kneading his ever lasting hard cock. He would've been coming in seconds from it. But knowing Harry he would make it last much longer and much more torturous. Pulling away, the younger boy smirked at him. He lightly pushed Louis onto his back, spreading his legs apart. Lust encircled both of the boys' iris. "You've been a very naughty boy my darling" he lunged forward, leaving small kisses here and there on Louis' chest until he reached his crotch. His hot breath ghosted over the older boy's hardened cock. The material restraining it, leaving it uncomfortably. He mouthed over it as if he was sucking it but with the fabric over, kissing it afterwards. " _Oh Haz_ stop teasing please" Louis whimpered impatiently. He hated teasing. If Harry wasn't so perfect and made everything perfect he wouldn't be hard. His cock would've been soft.

"Naughty boy you have been, what do you want to start with hmm? Teasing or spanking?" Harry questioned, always allowing Louis to have a choice. But Louis wanted both. And a surprise at that. " _Both_ " he replied as Harry gave him a devilish smirk. He was screwed.

Harry pecked at Louis's lips, stealing a small kiss as he got started. His hands clutched onto Louis' muscular thighs, spreading them even more apart. He put soft kisses on each thigh to assure Louis. The older boy immediately as an instinct reached out, hands burying in Harry's curls. The younger boy palmed Louis, looking up to see his expression. Wrecked. Absolutely wrecked. " _'Arry_ " he whined breathy. Hooking his fingers into the panties, Harry slipped them to Louis' knees, giving himself some space to please and tease. He grabbed Louis' hard cock, giving it a few tucks before he enveloped his mouth around it. A moan escaped Louis' lips as he felt a wet and hot heat around his shaft. He tried to buck his hips selfishly, but Harry's strong hands pined his hips to the bed. "Don't you dare Louis" Harry warned, eyes dangerously piercing through the feathered haired boy. He nodded his head in obedience. "In fact don't you dare cum unless I say so" Harry threatened. He heard a faint " _Yes Harry_ " before he went to continue.

Few kitten licks here and there and he had Louis whining and whimpering. He pulled away, sliding his panties back on. " _Harry!_ " Louis half screamed, mad at his actions. "Your not getting off from my mouth babe, I'm going to make you cum not once but three times" Harry flipped the smaller boy onto his stomach. Stroking his bum he smirked at his next actions. "You've been a very bad boy Louis, touching yourself as if I don't please you enough" he raised his hand and smacked the his cheek. "One, count them for me will you?" *Smack* "Two" the older boy counted out loud. *Smack* "Three" *Smack* "Four". And it continued. *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* "T-ten" he stuttered out as he let out a cry. His skin was stinging with pain.

"Babe you ok?" Harry asked, a bit scared he might've hurt his Louis. "Just fuck me already" Louis replied, Harry chuckling at his words. "Alright" he grabbed a cold liquid bottle of lube from his nightstand, coating his fingers. He was going to fuck Louis with his fingers, his dick, and then eat him out. And he was going to make him cum each time. He slipped in his first finger once he had coated enough lube on his fingers. Pumping in a few times he slipped in another finger. Scissoring he stretched Louis' tight hole. "Just put another finger in already" Louis hissed impatiently but Harry didn't give in that easy. He pushed in and out, brushing the tips of his finger against the prostate. Louis let out a moan, face buried deep into the covers of the bed, hands clutching on the bed sheets and duvet. Adding in the third finger to please his Louis he jabbed at his bundle of nerves. "H-Harry" Louis whimpered, he bucked his hips backwards, getting Harry's fingers deeper inside him. But they weren't enough to fill him. Harry's cock was twice the size length wise and width wise. It was doing the trick though for him, he was about to reach his climax. "Harry I-I need to cum" he sobbed out. "Beg for it" Harry replied. "Harry please, please let me come" he pleaded while Harry nudged once more at Louis' sweet spot and he was coming.

"Did I allow you to come? No, you know what happens to bad boys who do as they please?" Harry coated a good amount of lube onto his shaft, smothering it everywhere so Louis won't hurt. Without an answer Harry spreads Louis's cheeks apart. "They get fucked" he replied for the smaller boy. He positioned himself at the entrance and shoved himself rudely in. Louis let out a strangled cry at the sensitivity of his blissed muscles. He waited a moment to let Louis adjust and promptly took his first thrust in. " _Harry_ _please s-stop it hurts_ " Louis whimpered. But Harry didn't show him any mercy. He knew he could take it. Bucking his hips a few more times, he loved the wet hotness surrounding him. Pleasuring him.

What seemed like a couple of hurtful thrust soon Louis was getting the funny feeling once more in his stomach. Harry's hand crept up to Louis' chin, guiding him to kiss. It was slobbery and wet but sweet and perfect in every definition. He had the butterflies in his stomach and was aching for more. Harry angled his hips in a uncomfortable positioning, hoping to hit Louis' sweet spot. "' _Arry-Harry_ " a broken cry was let out. Thrusting a few more times and both of them went coming. Panting, Harry flipped Louis over to see his face. "Come'er" he motioned, voice soft. Kissing his neck, he planted his lips soon onto Louis'. He was intoxicating, his lips were to die for. He poked his tongue into Louis' mouth, unsure he was even going to allow him. He fought with Louis, for something but what. They were one.

Pulling away, he pecked once more and shimmied down his body. "I said I would make you come three times, that was twice. Do you want to-" Louis nodded his head replying with "Hell yes" Harry took a good look at him, wanting to know if he was sure. With the pleading eyes he wore Harry made a final decision. He grabbed Louis' legs, hauling them over his head, his bum rising and giving better access. He kept one hand on Louis' cock, giving it some tucks and pumping it. Louis never came when it came to rim jobs. So Harry was going to pump him so it was could and fast. He jabbed his tongue quickly on, tasting Louis. Bewildered Louis felt an intrusion poking at his hole. He relaxed once he felt himself beginning to peak. Harry fastened his pumping, his tongue circulating around Louis' rim, jabbing into the delicacy. " _Oh god_ " Louis moaned, hands reaching down to clutched onto Harry's hair. Harry's tongue brushed against his bundle of nerves, making him tug on his hair. " _Ugh_ " he whimpered just at his rising. He wasn't going to last much longer.  
Flicking his thumb over Louis' head, he cleaned Louis out. Tasting him.

The feeling of the warmness of Harry's tongue inside him made him shiver in pleasure.

Two maybe three flicks and jabs later and he was coming for the third time, shaking vigorously.

"I love you" Harry said.

*~*

When Harry woke up to the sounds of Louis' begs and moans, he had saw the smaller boy not only soaking wet but sporting a boner. Taking matter into his hands, he didn't want to wake Louis up from whatever he was dreaming because he seemed to be very much enjoying himself in it. He slipped his undies down a bit, getting a hold of Louis' cock, he begun to pump. The blue eyed boy, grinded against his crotch wanting more but it was in his sleep. Harry really cared for the boy you could see it in his eyes and the smug smile he was giving him. They weren't just filled with 'hearts' but adoration surrounded his irises. He softly kissed the the corner of his forehead, continuing to pump him. And within a few pumps he had came. Wiping it off onto the sheets, Harry pulled Louis into his embrace. He wrapped his arms protectively around the boy, letting him nuzzle his face deep into his neck. "Goodnight Boo" he whispered almost un-audible kissing his forehead once more before slipping back into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the shortest chapter but because the next part will be kind of a.... Exciting part. I'm sorry it's so short you don't really need to read it but it's best you do in order to understand what will be happening in the next chapter.

"Louis wake up" Harry said as he shook Louis' body. A moan left Louis' mouth with the words "Harry it's too early" flowing out. "Louis I-I need a bite please" Harry begged, his skin irritating him. He was thirsty. Thirsty for something rich and metallic. And it was Louis' blood he yearned for. "I-I thought you wouldn't need another bite" Louis stammered, as he rubbed his eyes and staring at Harry like the prey he was. Scared. That's what his eyes yelled. He was scared. Harry's expression didn't change to a soft like form, but anger flashed with daggers drawing in his emerald iris'. 

"Louis, I'm your master don't, lie back down and make this less painful for yourself" Harry commanded in a stern yet gentle voice. Louis whimpered, adjusting himself as he shuffled and laid back down. Harry slipped his collar off, swinging one leg over to straddle the older boy. Pinning Louis' petit wrists, he leaned down giving a kiss where he was about to bite. "Relax Louis" he said, extending his fangs. Penetrating his fangs through the skin of Louis' neck. 

Louis felt two stinging like sharp objects inside his neck. He panted, feeling his adrenaline rush. Whimpering he waited a moment or two for Harry withdraw but he wasn't. Louis immediately went into a panic attack. Harry never does this. Does the whole drinking his blood thing any longer. Usually it's short and a quick sick. This was not a sip and it was starting to hurt him. "Harry stop your hurting me" Louis whined, trying to pushed against Harry to get him off but to no avail. "Harry I said fucking quit it!" He yelled, one hand catching loose and smacking Harry right across his left cheek. Withdrawing his fangs Harry looked at Louis itn disbelieve. 

"What the hell Louis!" He yelled and Louis' faced overheated as he stuttered a "I'm so s-s-sorry I didn't mean to". Rubbing his cheek, Harry promptly snapped not giving a damn what he had said.

"Go to your room I'll deal with you later tonight, I'll be back by six for your punishment" he said as roughly grabbed Louis and clasped his collar back on, clutching onto the leash and pulling him out of his room. He knew he shouldn't have let Louis into his bed. 

He got Thomas to take Louis to his room instead. 

....

 

"Hey Harry how you doing?" Niall asked during work. 

"Fine" Harry replied, when he really wasn't. 

"The guys and I are going clubbing tonight, wanna bring Louis?" He invited Harry. 

Giving a quick glance he could see the outcomes to the idea himself. The alcohol will loosen him up a bit and he would later on give Louis an unforgivable punishment without having his feelings get to stop him. Louis was nothing more than a pet, he did not have any feelings. No matter how intimate they were he couldn't. Right? 

.....

"Get up, get dressed we're going out to a club" Harry instructed once he had arrived home. He threw Louis a cute outfit. It was a another one of those tight outfits. The type he hated. Harry was forcing him to wear lace panties (plus a unmentionable garter belt) with the worlds tightest jeans, the bottom folded up to show his ankles. He than slipped on a blue shirt, suspenders and a pair of oxfords. He wasn't sure if these were good for clubbing but if Harry wanted them than he got them. 

Promptly he styled his hair, making sure to keep his fringe down. 

Grabbing his ID he walked out of the room and downstairs.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets drunk and punishes Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not really proof read. I promise to try and update soon.

The night was a blur.

A flash practically.

Everything went by so fast, it happened so quickly Harry didn't register his own actions and Louis didn't recognize him.

That's how bad it got. 

It started out with them arriving at the club. Next with a couple of Harry's friends showed up. Like Niall, and Liam, and Luke. They greeted each other immediately and Louis shyly slipped a Hi. Then they all got a bottle of tequila and got some cups. 

Downing some shots, Harry roughly grabbed Louis and dragged him onto tht dance floor. Grinding onto him, he cruelly clutched on his hips. Bruises were going to be there soon and many more. Leaning in he bit his lip and promptly snuck in his tongue. Exploring his partner's mouth, he enjoyed the wet heat surrounding him. His tiny hips rubbing back, and the kisses he returned were giving off a good vibe to both of them but soon only one of them would enjoy it and one in pain. Louis was always the unfortunate one.

He was going to have more pain than he'd ever imagined. But Louis didn't know. He was so naive to think everything was going to be alright.

He was wrong to have let Harry down his third shot of tequila, his fourth, and fifth. He watched him take it all, watch the glass tip over his plump red lips and cascade down.

Burning his throat, fastening the course of his adrenaline to rush, heart pounding too loud for his ears to handle, and screwing his mind. He didn't control his action after the first shot, the alcohol did.

But whatever he did beyond this point would be his fault, taking more than two shots would be his fault, the alcohol would not be taken as excuse. 

And everything was going according to plan until Nick showed up. Harry's mind didn't register him as a threat with the amount of alcohol coursing through his veins. Louis didn't even realize how wasted both of them were until Harry allowed Nick to physically touch him. It was no wear near pleasant and it wasn't innocent touching either. Louis shot Harry a pleading face but Harry didn't even bother to look at him. Leaning over to Harry, Nick whispered something in his ear. His face grew red and he glanced at Louis with blown out pupils filled with nothing but lust and a linger of love that he could not distinguish. Nodding his head he cued Louis to get up. 

And all Louis could do was do as his master wished. He had never called Harry that but Harry had said from the start that Nick wasn't going to get anywhere near him. He lied. No amount of alcohol could cover that up. Louis called him Harry because he trusted him. Now it was gone. Harry practically had already sold him. Except he was sharing. 

...

At first Nick and Harry kissed drunkly. Tongue fighting against tongue. They both were dominant, there was no way they were giving up. Their clothing flew all over the floor, pushing one another onto the bed. Harry straddled Nick, abandoning his lips and leaving for his neck. A loud moan escaped Nick's mouth. 

They're attention soon inverted towards the boy who just stood by the door frame as the two older boys heated had made out. "I didn't come here for you, I came here to have a little piece of that" Nick hinted out to the younger boy who stood there watching them quietly. He was freaking out. He knew Nick liked it rough and real rough. And Harry wanted to give him a punishment, somehow he knew it was going to end up more worse than he had imagined. He prayed silently, crossing his heart once his prayer was over. 

"Tie him, gag him" Nick ordered as his pupils dilated. Harry nodded in agreement and motioned for Louis to come closer. "Undress him" He told Nick as he begin to leave. "My pleasure" He crudely spat looking hungrily up and down the feathered hair boy with the blue innocent eyes. Getting off the bed he descended towards him. He reached and grabbed him roughly by the waist. A whimper elicited through Louis' lips. "Shut the fuck up" He growled, licking the shell of Louis' ear. Biting his lobe, he rutting his hips against the boy. Louis shamely responded to his rutting and promptly became stiff himself. But not hard. Only his master could ever do so. Yet he still had the heart to like Harry. Nick sled his shirt off, distracting him and pushing him onto the bed. Unzipping his jeans he pulled it down to pool around his ankles and seconds later falling off on its own. Opening his legs he pushed the thin fabric of Louis' thong, flat stripe over his pink puckered hole. "That should keep you going for days" Nick said as he pulled away, standing up. 

"Here" Harry came back, throwing a gag and handcuffs. "Looks like someone' been very naughty" Harry whispers in Louis' ear seductively. "I'll get the whip and ring" Nick said as he gagged Louis, on the other hand Harry handcuffing him to the bed railings. Grinding down, Louis closed his eyes to at least enjoy what he was being giving that was pleasurable. Harry's teeth worked on his skin, leaving his work of art all of his body. His teeth would graze and he would suck until blood had drew up to the surface. "I'm back" Nick said as he had brought the items they had needed. Harry went to remove the gag as he slipped his briefs off. "I'm gonna make you gag, gonna have my come on your face" Harry seductively said, voice deep and raspy. Slipping his cock between Louis' lips, he let Louis lick. Hallowing his cheeks he licked as much as he could get. He was about to bob but Harry thrusted back into his mouth. Hitting the back of his throat, Louis gagged. Tears threatened to spill as a fresh coat of lacrimal liquid covered his eye. Harry continued to thrust relentlessly into his mouth, not allowing Louis to do anything much but do as he was told. 

Soon enough Nick was touching Louis. He had slipped a cock ring on him. 

But why bother when he wasn't going to get hard? 

Louis squeaked as he felt an intrusion at his rear end. Two cold slicked fingers entered his chambers. He had never felt so violated in his entire life yet here was Nick Grimshaw who was fingering him. Pumping in out, he scissored to stretch his hole out. With a couple of pumps he tucked in his third finger. Louis was in a unbearable pain. His throat was wrecked, he wouldn't be able to talk for days and now this? He had only refused too much blood to Harry because he was about to break the law. He was only allowed a sip every six weeks and what Harry was having was not a sip. It was more of a entire bottle. 

Nick slipped his fingers out. 

Gagging, tears streamed down Louis' rosy cheeks. He shut his eye hoping it would be over soon. He remembered when he did gym as a child he always hated the running. Of course he would just tell himself it would be over in a flash and it was. But this. This would not be over in a flash. It felt like hours he had been going through the pain, yet it only had been minutes. 

Harry pulled out, hot white cum dripping onto not only his mouth but his cheeks. "You know you love my cum baby, now swallow" Harry gestured, and obeying his master he shut his mouth and gulped the cum down. Harry reached over his head, stuffing the gag once more into his mouth while he opened the handcuffs and flipped Louis over. Handcuffing him back he grabbed the whip. "How many times should we?" Nick devilishly gave a smirk at Harry. "I don't know why don't we find out?" Winking he raised his hand and snapped it. *smack* Eyes widening he repeated his actions *smack*. 

Louis screamed. That's all he could do. He took it. He screamed and sobbed into the pillow. His back and bum stung with each whip. How could they do this to him? Were vampires heartless? Did they not care about the harm they brought to others? How could the alcohol have mess Harry up that much? How could the alcohol mess Harry's mind to the point where he couldn't hear Louis' violent screams? He was usual more gentler than this. At least to the point were he didn't hurt Louis like this.

Louis could get away from him after this. If Harry takes him to the hospital or to a doctor, they would suspend him from touching Louis. That was another rule Harry broke. No harming to the point were they bleed (Unless permission given) and definitely not took more than a sip every six weeks. Harry would have to bribe the committee of Hunters of the democratic light in order to even keep him. But why would he bother? He might be suspended but he will still be able to buy someone better than Louis. He was never good enough anyway.

They whipped him 9 times by the time his thinking was processing the events. But it wasn't over. Both Harry and Nick rose their hands and clouted his bum. One cheek for Harry and the opposite for Nick. One hand grabbing the large mass of muscle, kneading it and squeezing. Tightly shutting his eyes Louis begun to pray. This was the only thing left to do wasn't it? Lay there and be the toy. The two the tow boys fought over, but Harry had won him. The boys who were now playing together with him. 

He felt the hands removing off his bum, and spreading them apart. "Double?" Nick asked twisting his head to face Harry. Nodded his head hungrily, without warning Nick pushed himself in. Louis would usually yelp at the pushing of Nick Grimshaw's cock inside him. But he was too used to Harry's cock to scream in pain. Harry was way bigger. And more gentil when he entered. Harry pushed inside of him. Louis felt the intrusions. his muffled cries continued and followed by a scream for help. "Move" Nick demanded. They both begun to thrust relentlessly in, their lengths rubbed together creating two frictions against one another. Panting, Louis could feel the sweat that dripped from the two boys. Moans left both boys' mouths. Reaching to hold Louis' sides, Nick dragged his nails deeply into the flesh causing it to break with blood dripping down. Droplets of red splattered onto the white sheets.

The smell of the rich metallic reached Nick's nose as he inhaled in the aroma of Louis' tasteful blood. His iris shifted from the dark color to a bright rouge color. Leaning down he hissed, pulling his fangs out. Both boys pounded back into Louis. Harry had closed his eyes unaware of Nick's actions. Once he fluttered his eyes open it was too late, Nick had already been drinking Louis near dry.Louis' silent screams led him to tug at the handcuffs, feet kicking to get them off of him.

"What the actual fuck Nick get off of him" Harry yelled, jealousy arousing inside him with anger. He pulled immediately out of Louis, not caring that he had not reached his high. Grabbing Nick, he flung him onto the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you! I was just taking a sip" Nick growled as Louis laid lifeless on the bed.

He was dying. It was only a matter of time before he was dead. 

Harry swung a punch to Nick's nose, blood promptly gushing out and a quick punch thrown at him once more. But Nick was much stronger than Harry and much experienced. He flipped them over, straddling Harry's hips as his fist collided with Harry's jaw. Taking the punch, weakness took over Harry's body. He couldn't move. His thoughts were much too slow for his next actions. So he didn't move. He took the next punch in the eye. Laying in defeat Nick looked at him, and he just wasn't done yet. Harry had ruined his fun and he was going to pay for it. Wrapping his hands around Harry's throat he compressed, as if to try to joing his hands together. Losing oxygen immediately, it took no more than thirty seconds and Harry was gone. Knocked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis does not die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to put a hold on all stories due to exams coming up next week. I will be hardcore studying and all that. I hope you enjoy and btw I did not proof read I'm sorry.

When Harry came to, his vision was blurry. He had a migraine pounding. He looked around the room. Complete mess staring at the bed he got off the ground and stood up staring at his bed. There was a whip, some, what looked like come, two condoms and blood. Harry immediately panicked as he spotted the blood, mind going into overdrive. All he remembered was going to a club, talking to Nick, bringing him home and Louis standing at the doorway staring at them. 'Oh god where is Louis' Harry could feel the diffusion of the pain in in his heart. He turned around to go retrieve Thomas but only came to a halt. There was a small cage. With a chain attached to the bars. And the chain connected to a collar. That Louis wore.He was awake, eyes wide staring at him in fright. He gripped his body, trembling in fear.

Harry begun to sob. He had done this. He had let Nick take advantage. He couldn't admit it but he was in love with Louis. And it was his fault the boy was like.

Louis had lost the tan creamy smooth skin he had once had. He was pale white, red straight lines covering his sides and who knows where. Bags under his eyes, and many love bites on his body. Heck Harry can't let himself even dare call them lovebites because they weren't made from his lover. They were just bruises he had gotten from two stupid boys. Last night was rape. Harry stared at Louis' naked body noticing a cock ring on him with a sticky note on his bars. He run to the cage, falling simultaneously on his knees. "D-d-don't c-c-ome any cl-closer y-y-you monster" Louis stuttered but spat out the last part. His bloody red eyes glared back at him, wearing daggers. Taking the note off he quickly read it. "You twat, you didn't let me finish my fun. I hope your Louis dies. I can see the way you look at him xx Nick" the scribbly writing read. Streams of tears ran down Harry's cheeks. He could feel one of his eyes sting.

It only took a quick second for it to all come back. The club events. The bed events. And the fight Harry lost. He had failed miserably and let Nick take advantage. Who knows what happened after Harry was out. Lowering his hand inside the cage, he tested the waters to see how far he could go before Louis would throw a fit or something considerably close. "Louis please" He whimpered, tear stained cheeks as more droplets cascaded down his cheeks. Louis didn't answer but moved further back into the cage. He signed and tried again. "Louis, let me take you to a hospital please" He pleaded but the petite boy would only look at him with eyes filled with hatred and fear. He loathed Harry. Never would the younger boy get to touch him. "What do you want with me" the older boy cried

Harry couldn't take another moment to wait. He got off the ground, and grabbed his phone dialing 911 for an ambulance to come. Giving them instructions he sat down on his bed, sobbing even harder. He did this all. He let it happen. Unbelievable of him, he couldn't even recognize himself. Louis would never trust him ever again. He thought he was going to get a fuck buddy, not realizing that when he exited the human trafficking building with a small curvy boy he wanted to badly call his lover but could not due to his social status.

Harry's thought in process stopped as he heard the loud sirens coming from downstairs. Within seconds paramedics rushed in through the doors, a gurney occupying them. They took one look at Louis then at Harry. One pretty paramedics glared at him as if he was Satan himself. But he knew she was just disappointed to see what he had done to Louis.

...

It took 24h away from Louis to realize how much he really had fallen with the feathered hair boy with the cerulean blue eyes and charming looks. If this was what love was then he wanted to be in love with Louis. He missed him miserably as he sat in the white plastic chair in the deserted hallways of the hospital. The bright lights illuminated the hallways, making it look like a depressing place to die. Louis wasn't going to die right? He couldn't. A nurse passed by Harry, about to enter Louis' room.

"Excuse me" Harry said as he stood up, wiping a tear away with the sleeve of his sweater. He caught the nurses attention enough for her to stop. "Can I see Louis Tomlinson?" He asked politely, hoping she would le him in.

"i'm afraid not, he had, had a seizure about an hour ago. Come back tomorrow and maybe if your lucky we might let you in for a few minutes unless your a family member" The lady sternly spoke aloud.

"I'm his..uh..owner" Offering he stared at the lady. She looked at him with a pregnant pause as if she was trying to measure the amount of desperation in his voice.

"Alright but the patient is sleeping, you musn’t wake him up" She ordered, he nodded his head in agreement. Finally.

...

He sat on the ledge of the bed, holding Louis' hand gently. He rubbed circles with his thumb on the smooth skin of his hand, hoping maybe it was making him more comfortable.

Louis could feel him too. He could smell the same cologne and a hint of flowers stuck to him. The way he held his hand, he could tell he didn't do it out of pity but sincerity. Something told it was more but Louis refused to try and think about it again. A part of him wanted Harry just to kiss him, but a majority yelled not to let him back in. It was going to take time. And alot of it not to mention. Time heals. And that's what Louis needed healing. Rape was not something you could just get over, overnight.

"You're time is up" The nurse whispered to Harry who nodded his head. He wanted to say something even though he knew Louis wouldn't be able to hear him. "I'm sorry Louis that I let this happen to you" He mumbled. Slipping his hand off, he combed his hands through Louis' hair and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

...

"Harry Styles why do you think the Hunters of the Democratic committee have brought you down here today?" A man in black questioned as Harry sat in a wooden chair, squirming from time to time in it uncomfortably.

"I drank too much blood from Louis Tomlinson, and after I not only allowed Nick Grimshaw to take a sip. Wait fuck it I didn't allow it he just did it without permission but I also ended him whipping him hard enough to cause him to bleed after I drank which all of what I did was illegal and blah blah blah. What's my punishment?" Harry rambled on, annoyed by their voices and impatient.

"Louis Tomlinson will be entitled to his own body for..? How long do you think we should have it?" He asked his committee members. A few whispers and snickers were exchange until the man in black looked back to answer. "6 months, that means you are not to touch him without his permission. He will be seeing a member from the committee every week to check on him, if he reports you have touched him without his permission you shall be executed" He said allowed, causing Harry's jaw to go slack open.

"As for Nick GrimShaw he will be getting a restraining order of 100ft from both of you, case dismissed" He said as he smacked his gavel down. Getting up he left the case. One of the members walked down to Harry handing him a file.

"Just thought you'd like to have these to keep you away from touching that boy. I will gladly personally remove that pretty little head of yours from your body" The women spat in his face, shoving the papers in his chest and turning away on her heels. He heard the sound of click-clack and a slammed door shut.

He sat down at the empty table in front of him, file smacking onto the wood. Opening the file he gasped in pain. He had done that. There were bruises from what looked like his hands on his bum, his sides. Red scars on his back and nail marks on his sides. He looked wrecked. There were two bite marks on each side of his neck. A small cry escaped Harry's mouth. Beginning to cry once again, he found that he could not stop. Falling onto the floor, the curly hair boy continued rolling from side to side, screaming and kicking and sobbing his heart out.

…

Harry locked himself in his room for the time being. He needed to get help. He hired himself a shrink. The first session he came back home punching the wall. Maybe it was a stupid idea to hire a shrink, who was he kidding? He decided it was best if he didn’t visit Louis for a day or two. He needed time alone and so did Louis. He wanted so bad to touch the boy he had longed for, he wanted to hold him tight and whisper comforting things to him. He wanted to confess his feelings but he couldn’t.

He wrote a card for the days he missed.

_Your the only laughter to my ears._

_The beat to my heart._

_The light of my sunshine._

_Air to my breath._

_xx. Harry_

And he got some lilacs, and put the note on it and sent it to Louis. He sent him a different kind of flower every hour.

 

…

 

When Louis woke up it was to luminous bright light’s that blinded him. Blinking several times his eyes adjusted to the lighting as he looked around the room to analyze it. He was attached to some medical machines and an iv. One machine read his pulse, heart beat and temperature while another that was connected to his forehead recorded the activity in seismic waves. He was surrounded by a bunch of flowers, sneezing he wiped the snot off.

In a corner there sat a lady he recognized as his own mother and two girls who were his his youngest twin sisters.

“Mum? What’s going on what am I doing here?” The innocent voice filled the room and his mother stared at him in shock. She knew what had happened and she couldn’t believe her innocent Louis had to go through that. She was disappointed in the man who had bought Louis. She knew what kind of training Louis would go through and the dangers he would face but when she heard Harry Styles had bought her son she wasn’t afraid because the curly haired boy couldn’t possible hurt her Louis. If anything she though he was a silly innocent boy just like Louis. And maybe just maybe he would fall in love with him enough to spare him. She thought this was like what happened to her. She was a human too. In fact she was a human when she was pregnant with Louis. When she was giving birth she died on their home and the her owner bit her to bring her back but not as a human. As a vampire. That’s the only time vampire’s are allowed to turn a human into a vampire.

“Honey do you know who Harry Styles is?” She inquired as he sat on the bed with curious eyes.

But once those words left her mouth, flashbacks raced through Louis’ eyes. The first night they came home to the last time he was there. The last time was the worse part. Louis could feel his body aching in pain with just the thought.

“Yeah, now I do” He sadly spoke as the light in his eyes buried and shaded a dark ocean blue.

“I’m so sorry boo, I wish I could do something for you. You won’t be able to come back home Louis. He still owns you. There are just stricter rules. The Hunters of Democratic are giving you your body back for six months. That means he won’t be able to touch you without your permission. And if he does, he’ll die if you choose to tell on him” Louis’ mother spoke softly to him, holding his loving son into her embrace to enjoy his presence after months.

“I love you boo, and I am so sorry I couldn’t protect you” She whispered in his ear as she hugged him tighter every second as if she was a snake and he was her prey.

He was always the prey. Always will be.

“It’s ok mum, I love you too” He whispered back.

He spotted a pot of his favourite type of flowers. Lilacs. “Who sent those?” He pointed out and his sister Daisy went up to grab it. She held the pot carefully as she handed them to Louis.  
There was a card on it. It read.

_Your the only laughter to my ears._

_The beat to my heart._

_The light of my sunshine._

_Air to my breath._

**_xx. Harry_ **

He held the card in his hand preciously, holding the pot off he threw it across the room as streams of tears cascaded down his cheeks, stinging his eyes. He watched as the pot shattered and the lilacs fell out.

…

Harry found a way him and Louis could be together. If Louis wanted it. He spent hours studying the book of rules. He found a way that was risky but possible.

Louis had to die for them to be together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Month 1/6 of Louis' journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so my exams were canceled due to strike. Thank god. This chapter was harder to finish than I thought. The next couple chapters should be easier to write. I hope. I wasn't planning on updating today due to the fact that I had to take a blood test this morning and I know that sounds like nothing but to me its like brain surgery. Anyways enjoy!

**Month 1**

 

Louis was released from the hospital a few days after his mom and sisters visited. He was escorted back to Harry’s mansion by Thomas and a new servant named Lesley. On the way home, they explained to him how the press believed that Louis was only raped by someone whom was not Harry nor Nick. His management did not want him to lose his career. All Louis did was nod in understandment.

If Louis was honest, he basically wasted his time the first month in his bedroom, locked up and watching Netflix or whatever movie and TV show he could get his hands on, on his laptop. To avoid Harry, he knew his full schedule. Harry was suppose to be on tour in three months with short visits from time to time. So he just had to handle him for 3 months. From around 7:30-5ish Harry went to the studio to record, did interviews and showed up around town. So Louis had time to get out and sneak a couple bites of his favourite cake and drink some tea in peace. Other times he would go into the library and play some piano by himself.

Night’s were his misery. He couldn’t sleep. He would keep on the light’s in case, he kept on thinking some person would come up to him and rape him or abduct him. He was afraid to sleep because when he did the pain that tugged at his heart would worsen, the nightmares reoccurred too often in his dreams. He would scream in pain only to be woken up by Thomas or Lesley. What had happened to him weeks ago would come back and pain him. It was overwhelming for him. During the day it was easy to keep all the bad thoughts away because he would occupy himself with other happy entity’s, such as cake, tea, TV, and piano. He would create the illusion of happiness for himself but at night he couldn’t escape to it. He would be smacked back down to reality. Most nights he would cry. Cry at the reality that his life had become after the incident. He would never forgive Harry for what he had done. There wouldn’t be a night that would go by that Louis could sleep. He would get no more than a few hours. He was scared of it, scared of sleeping so he would simply avoid it. Avoid reality. That Harry was a rapist. He couldn’t believe it, he refused to. That Harry, the giant goofball who was romantic and a sex drive would rape him.

Harry got both him and himself a therapist. He ordered Louis to go twice a week, hoping maybe it would help him.

It didn’t.

She was bullshit. Therapists are always bullshit.

..

“So Louis how are you doing?” The therapist Anna would ask.

“Good” He replied as he took a sip of his tea.

“How are you feeling?” She wandered around the room, grabbing something of her own.

Louis stared back at her with a displeasing look.

“What kind of a question is that? How am I feeling? Isn’t it the same as how I am doing? Look if you’re asking how I’m dealing with the rape situation I am doing fine. I am not suicidal or threatening to hurt myself but it does make it harder for me to sleep at night and dealing with this whole shit situation is especially harder since I do live with the rapist himself” He snarled at her, annoyed by her pathetic questions. All she ever tells him is that it’s not ok for him to bottle up the emotions he is feeling because one day he will explode from it. He knows she says it in a metaphoric way because you can’t physically blow up. She meant doing something stupid or snapping at others.

“Louis do you realize you just told me you were dealing with it fine then you told me it makes it harder for you to deal with it since Harry lives with you?” She questioned him.

“I-I-yes. I am doing fine but it’s hard to cope with the fact that I have a new burden. Being raped is hard to cope with, it is a tragedy that is very traumatizing but I have to adopt the situation and adapt to it” He spoke softly without snapping at her.

“Do you believe that Harry raped you, or was it Nick who really did it. Or was it both? Who do you believe is the real rapist?

Shaking his head he honestly didn’t know. But he knew with Harry it wasn’t really rape. Could it have been? Was it?

“I don’t know if I should say this or not. If i would be executed for saying something so forbidden then so be it. I thought I was in love with him.” He explained but really with no further explaination.

“Thought?” Anna stared back at him through her rectangular framed glasses

To expand he continued to talk. “I thought I loved him now I’m not even sure. He made a mistake but he is only human..er vampire. That doesn’t sound right. Every entity makes a mistake. I mean a rock is an entity but I mean like biotic entities. Ugh the point is I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive him but I-I think I’m in love with that fool” Furastated and confused he buried his face into his head shaking it.

“Alright Louis have you ever told him how you actually feel towards Mr.Styles?” She jotted down his every word on her notepad.

“No, why should I? He doesn’t deserve it”   “Louis he doesn’t need to deserve you, to have you but he should know. You want him to feel you suffer then allow him to suffer knowing what he has lost”   “He hasn’t lost anything if I was never anything to him”

“Mr.Tomlinson I am not allowed to be telling you anything about Mr.Styles’ sessions with me but I believe you should talk to him”

Louis looked at her in disbelief. Was she crazy?A Psyco? Before Louis could answer her, the timer rang and indicated that the session was in fact over. Getting up Louis left without any further words.

…

It was around the end up the month when Harry got the guts to go to talk to Louis. He knew they needed to talk and he really wanted to get back on Louis’ good side. He probably wouldn’t get there yet but he would one day. Just not tonight.

It was very late when Harry decided to do it. He couldn’t sleep, tossing and turning in his bed. Getting off the king sized bed, he walked himself to Louis’ room. He knew Louis would be awake around this time, most likely watching his Netflix. Knocking on the door he watched as the older boy looked at him with an expressionless face. He was sitting against the headboard with a laptop on his lap. His hair was unstyled leaving it in its innocent looking fringe with his baby blue eyes staring deep at him.

“Hello” Harry started as he took a step into the room.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked as he closed his laptop and put it aside.

“I um..wanted to speak to you” He said in a chill voice. Advancing towards him, Louis grabbed a dildo he supposed would come in handy if someone was to attack him. Harry calmly sat beside Louis as Louis shuffled upwards on the bed and away from Harry.

“About what?” Louis questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

“About what happened” he said as he placed his hands on his lap, frowning and looking down at the ground.

“W-why would we want to talk about that? It was like.. weeks ago” Louis added while stammering a bit.

Harry looked up at him, eyes glazed with unshed tears. Reaching upwards he placed his hand on Louis’ hand, holding it gently. Allowing the actions, Louis waited a moment or two before he moved his hand away from Harry’s.

“Louis jesus christ. You know I’m so sorry. I’m such a arsehole for letting that bastard get to you. I’m sorry I treated you the way I did. You didn’t deserve that. You deserve so much Louis more. More than I could ever give you. God I miss you so much” He reached upwards and softly placed his hand oh Louis’ cheeks but Louis wouldn’t meet his gaze.

Reaching Harry’s hand, Louis looked up for a second and back down at his lap.

“I’m not going to forgive you just so you can have sex with me Harry. Just because you own me doesn’t mean you could just force me into sex” Louis replied.

A tear slipped down Harry’s rosy left cheek.

“I don’t want you for sex. God, your amazing at it but I can control where my penis lands in even if you don’t want it ever to land..in errr…you. Geez that’s not even the point. I….I can’t have sex with someone without having some emotional feeling for them. Otherwise I just wouldn't enjoy it” He explained.

“Sorry did you just tell me you have feelings for me?” Louis asked, furious. What was going on? What was Harry telling him?

“I…um…Here let me just show you” Harry stuttered afterwards leaning in.

“What the hell are you doing?” Louis freaked, pushing him away.    
“Lou-“ Harry began to talk but Louis pulled the sparkly pink dildo he had in his hand and stuffed it in Harry’s mouth.

“Just..leave.. Get out jesus fucking christ! You can’t just tell me that now! Get out! Fucking shit you can’t just hurt me and tell me this afterwards geez Harry get the fuck out” Louis yelled in panic and furry.

He may have just lost it completely.

Yes the boy of his dreams just told him he likes him too. But it was too late. Louis had been spending the entire month getting over him. But although a little part him still wanted Harry, Louis wasn’t in for the long runs of getting hurt.

He pushed the boy out, and shut his door.

**And Month 1 ended in a flash.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you call two boobs that are alike?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and louis make up...? idk just read it there is smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god I'm running out of sex words to write in this fic. Every chapter is basically them fucking or having sexual intercourse of some sort. Obviously I'm not sorry about the sex just how badly it's written especially this chapter. Anyways I am so tired of writing for today so I'm heading off. I am still writing the next chapter for The Hockey player and the Ballerina. I hope you liked this chapter

Month 2

 

During the second month Louis’ nightmares got worse. Some nights he would even have wet dreams which would only result in him screaming and wailing until his cock would go soft. He didn’t even bother touching it. 

As for ignoring Harry, Louis was tied to the bed as punishment for shoving a pink dildo down Harry’s throat and having a sane mind to yell at him to leave him be. The punishment only lasted a few days though and Louis wasn’t completely tied. Harry had gotten these cuffs with a few feet of chain attached to each one of them. He had gotten three separate ones. One for each hand and one for Louis’ collar. Harry rarely put it on him, only when he was being punished for something. He didn’t like it, but he didn’t have any other way to discipline Louis for his sassy attitude. Louis didn’t mind it much. It was just depressing to be unable to leave his bed. Nor be able to keep up with hygiene. His hair was disgusting after 3 days of not having a shower. 

Other than that Harry hadn’t tried to approach Louis. 

That is until one night.

It was around the middle of Month 2 when Harry had his second encounter with Louis. Harry had just finished work and had headed home. He knew him and Louis really needed to have another chat so he visited Louis in his library. 

The innocent looking boy sat on the piano bench, fingers dancing away on the keys as he played a sonata from Beethoven. The milky chocolate hair laid down in a fringe that was swept to the side, eyes strained on the written music notes in front of him.

“Number 14 Moonlight?” Harry asked but startled Louis who jumped up in fright, falling over the bench and landing on the ground with a thump and a “Oomph”.    
“Oh my god Lou I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to like startle you or anything” Harry said as he rushed to the boy on the ground and helped him up. When Louis settled back down on the bench, rubbing his temples he looked back up at Harry. 

“What do you want now Harry?” Louis spoke in a snappy voice, clearly annoyed at the intrusion. 

“I wanted to talk to you” Harry said, feeling as Louis was a bit intimidating to talk to at points especially nights like these. 

“About what again? I swear to god if you bring up the whole bullshit about feelings I will not hesitate you slap you” Harry sat down on vacant spot of the piano bench as he watched Louis half-scream at him. 

“And I will tie you up to a bed and fuck you till you’ve came six times and you’ll never sass me ever again” Harry threatened back, a smirk wanting to play on his mouth but he restrains to happen.

“You-you can’t. You would get killed for touching me” Louis pointed out but was brought down immediately. 

“No Louis, I can touch you. I’m just not allowed to take a bite or make you bleed in anyway. You know I was sent to court for taking more blood, enough to kill you” Harry furrowed his eyebrows. 

The blue eyed boy’s face dropped, as soon as the words hit him sadness washed over like a ocean of migrating sea creatures. 

“Bu-but why haven’t you like…tried making a move or something? Like screwing me or-or anything!” Louis spoke. 

“Because I hurt you. What kind of a person practically rapes a perfect boy with the guy he promised the boy that he will never ever let get to him and then he has the guts to fuck him or have sex or make love to him? Especially without his forgiveness. And rape is not something you get over, overnight. It takes time to heal and I have been talking to our therapist and the only thing she’ll tell me is if you’ve gotten over it or not and how you are progressing. So yes Louis I do have feelings for you and they’re very strong and positive and I know I like like you like a lot-“ Harry was beginning to ramble even though he was trying to get his message out but Louis looked quite scared. It was hard for him to quickly processing the information Harry was giving him. 

“Wait..Make love?” Louis questioned him. They hadn’t done that right? Louis wouldn’t remember if they had because Harry and him had fucked way too many times. Probably like 5 times a week. 

“Yeah I really wanted to try that” Harry gently grabbed Louis’ hands which laid on his lap. 

Louis pushed Harry’s hand away and blushed furiously. He was really scared. What Harry was telling him was either impossible or a dream. 

“Louis?”

“Yes?” 

“I’m sorrysorrysosososososorry. Forgive me please?” Harry pleaded. 

“Harry you’re only sorry you got caught” Louis replied bluntly and dumb.

“Louis that doesn't make any since in this situation” Harry offered, chuckling at the older boy. 

“Oh…right.. Ok well in that case I’m not forgiving you. I accept your apology but I won’t accept forgiveness” Louis said which at first confused young Harold. But he understood. 

“So can I …erm.. Kiss you?” Harry asked smirking at Louis. And oh god Louis really wanted that but he didn’t it to trigger anything for him. So he shook his head no and said a simple “No you can’t” 

“Alright” Harry simple spoke. 

 

….

Harry stumbled into his house. He had just came back from a night of drinking and had the most amazing idea yet. He pushed himself back up and made his way into Louis’ room. 

“Harry? What are you doing here?” Louis wonders as he sits on his bed, with an oversized Rolling Stones t-shirt that belongs to Harry and a pair of black lace thong. He still cannot find proper briefs in the house to wear so he continues to wear the surprisingly comfortable women's underwear. 

“Take my shirt off” Harry demands as he pushes Louis down on his back. Confused to which shirt he should take off, he starts with the one he is wearing only to have Harry pry his hands away from the shirt to his own. “I meant undress me Louis” He whispers in a low deep growl which makes Louis slightly whimpers. Harry is usually not as rough, his voice isn't more than a octave low but for some reason when he asked Louis to undress him it was 2 maybe 3 octaves too low. Louis obeys what he has asked of him to do and slips him out of his clothing. First by pulling his shirt off, next unbuckling his pants and pulling it down along with his briefs. Harry’s body is hovering over his and he feels very intimated by him. He’s just so big and scary that Louis can’t help but be scared. He’s still afraid of what he had done with Nick. He was scared he would do it again even if he has apologized. He stared into Harry’s eyes noticing the thin layer of green in his eyes as they were dilated and blown with lust.

“Good girl, now hands and knees Daddy’s going to eat his pretty girl out” Harry ordered and Louis complied as he flipped on his stomach and got up on his hands and knees. Harry grabbed a pillow and placed it under his stomach, pushing Louis’ shoulders down to rest his body. Harry had never called Louis a girl and he sure as hell didn’t address himself as daddy. Harry pulled Louis’ arse cheeks apart along with putting his thong to the side and licked a flat strip against Louis’ flushed puckered pink hole making a soft mewl escape Louis’ lips. He grabs the sheets as he felt another lick at his hole. He has never felt so tensed in his life. His emotions were confused with the lust. One moment he was angry at Harry, next moment practically begging for him to fuck him. “Such a good girl for Daddy aren't you?” Harry teases as he inserts a finger along with his tongue that darts into the tight heat. His cock stands like a sentinel, erect with pre come leaking down. He used his unoccupied hand and gripped on his cock, stroking himself a few times. He continues to lick mercilessly at Louis’ hole, two fingers in now and scissoring him open. He drags his fingers across Louis’ prostate, making him whine his nickname out “Daddy”. 

“Daddy more please” He begs rutting his hips back. Harry fastens his pumping on his cock, flicking his slit a few times to try to take him and Louis over the edge. He adds a third finger and removes his mouth. He inserts them in and out before he is nearly at his high. He replaces his fingers and flips Louis over onto his back and places his cock inside instead. Louis whimpers, high pitched sounds eliciting from his lips. His shirt is hiked up to his collar bones and his perky nipples are hard, standing out. Harry leans down and presses a harsh kiss to Louis’ lips and tweaks one of Louis’ nipples. He begins to thrust it immediately, angling his hips to make sure he is hitting the perfect spot for Louis. “Such a tight cunt baby girl” He moans, hips snapping and slamming against Louis’ skin. The sounds of their bodies colliding with each erotic rut and moans and high pitched whimpers with panting filled the room. Beads of sweat were starting to drip down their bodies as they were both beginning to be thrown over the edge.   
“Come for Daddy baby girl come on, come for me” Harry said as he quickened his pace feeling as Louis’ walls were clenching heavenly around his shaft. 

Within the next few seconds Louis was done, reaching his high and screaming “Oh daddy” Over and over again. Those words repeatedly made Harry come himself shortly afterwards

… 

“Louis wake up” He can hear a familiar British voice as he is woken up from the bawdy dream he had. He is slightly shaking, tears slipping down his cheeks as he goes in for a hug once he sees the curly haired sitting next to him. “Hey you’re alright Lou, you’re fine” Harry whispered to soothe the boy. He could feel Louis’ length fattened up and thick against his stomach but he didn’t say anything as he held Louis in his arms, stroking his hair as he rests his chin on Louis’ shoulder. 

“Do you want to talk about it? You kept on saying daddy over and over again” Harry wondered, thinking maybe there was someone else. Someone else in which Louis liked and that was the reason as to why he looked at Harry like he was repulsive. 

“N-n-no” Louis stammered out as he pulled away. Harry took his thump and wiped the tears away but Louis didn't dare to look at him straight in the eyes. Louis proceeds to go back and lie down and Harry follows the same actions. Lying on back, Harry lays on his side watching Louis. Louis hands travel down to his panties, groaning as he feels himself getting harder by the second.

“Let me help you with that Louis,” Harry says but does not ask. He waits for Louis but it only takes a few seconds before he gets an answer. “O-ok” Louis says in a small voice. Harry gently pulls his pink panties off, fumbling and getting ahold of Louis’ small but thick dick. He teases his tip, spreading the come down his shaft with his thumb. 

Louis bites down on his bottom lip, tasting the metallic taste of his blood. He can feel the funny feeling in his stomach. “You’re so pretty Louis” Harry hums kissing the side of Louis’ cheek as he pumps Louis slowly up and down building his high. Louis draws the same high pitched sounds he knows that drives Harry crazy. 

Harry lowers himself down the bed, kitten licking up and down Louis’ cock making him fidget. “So so pretty Louis, absolutely beautiful” He says as he takes his head into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as he removes his hands and uses them to cup Louis’ bum. Kneading the soft smooth skin of Louis’ bum he hallows his cheeks and sucks Louis’ shaft harder. His tongue swirls around at the tip as he take Louis into his mouth and gags onto him, taking his entire cock into his mouth. Louis can feel his stomach tightening and twisting as his hands place on Harry’ head, fisting a handful of curls. He lightly starts to thrust up into the hot heat of Harry’s month, small mewls and whines escaping his mouth. 

“I’m close Harry” Louis whimpers as Harry pulls off with a ‘pop’ and uses his hands to finish the job. His strokes are fast as he whispers “Come for me Lou” and moments later Louis is coming, white ribbons splattering onto Harry’s face and mouth. “S-sorry, Harry oh my god I’m so sorry” Louis panics thinking that he should’ve been the one having cum on him not Harry, but Harry smiles at him wryly and wipes the come off with the bed sheet. “It’s alright Lou, now go to bed” he offers as he watches the blue eyed boy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update this. I've been working on other fics and unfortunately I can't do two fics at once. Here it is. Sorry I haven't really proof read it.

Month 3

 

The door is slammed opened as a very angry Harry storms into the caramel haired boy’s room. He looks frustrated, beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he paces forth and back in front of Louis’ bed. “Harry what the hell is going on?” Louis groans as he wakes up from his afternoon sleep.

“Get the fuck up” Harry harshly spits and it wakens Louis. He whimpers as he trembles and fiddles with the duvet and gets out of bed and stands up. Louis knows theres something wrong and he feels as if to release his anger, Harry was going to roughly fuck him. The way his voice spat, the movements he was making, the sweat and anger. Everything was completely wrong.

He’s still shaking when Harry really looks at him. “Fuck Louis I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you like that” Harry softens as he stalks to Louis and gestures for him to sit down. He bends and kisses his cheek. “You need to do me a favor for tonight” He speaks as he sits down next to Louis. “What is it?” Louis wonders and he knows it can’t be something good. “There’s this party and I’ve been invited to and I need to attend to it. It’s for business and publicity and I need you to come with me” He explains but Louis wants to laugh. Attend some ‘grand ball’ ? Louis Tomlinson was many things but he would not show up at some ball, following Harry around like a puppy. He tried to stifle his laugh but it came out as a giggle. “Why are you laughing? Louis I need you there to accompany me” He tried to reason but Louis simply shook his head and replied with “No. Why should I come anyway” Harry had no reason for him to come but what Louis didn’t expect was what Harry did next. He grabbed Louis’ arm and tightened his grip every second, sharp pain shooting through Louis’ arm as he winced in pain and tried to pull back. “Ow fuck Harry stop” But Harry didn’t. “Louis who am I?” He asked. “Harry Styles” Louis answered but it was incorrect. “I said who am I? And who are you?” And it clicked as to what the answer was. “You are the predator and I am the prey” He responded and Harry let go of his arm.

“I will see you in half in hour, I want you to wear one of your dresses and a collar. When we arrive at the party you will address me as Master and only Master. I want you to be polite and keep your mouth shut unless you are asked to speak. You will not be rude or sassy with others no matter how disrespectful they will be. You will be punished if you are. Other than that dress nicely and I will see you in the limo” He informs him and Louis nods questioning as to where the sweet Harry went. Once he’s gone, Louis thinks Harry has gone rough again and his smile fades away. He gets off the bed and looks into the closet.

…

 

“Harry Styles, long time no seen” His friend Rita says as she swings her arms around his neck and hugs him. “Hey babe” He excitedly speaks as he places a simple kiss on her cheek and she pulls away, her attention no longer focused on him but Louis. “And who is this?” She said as she chuckled looking at the boy in a pink dress, a cute bow in his hair, thigh highs, and a collar. Most likely a human slave. “This is Louis, my er..pet” He introduces and Louis shakes her hand with a smile. “Well I have to go meet up with someone. It was mice seeing you again” She said as she kissed his cheek and waved goodbye.

Louis could feel a pang of jealousy rising in his chest as she sways her hips away in a expensive looking red dress. She was gorgeous and frankly Louis was so unsure of why Harry was not interested in her. Why did Harry even have ‘emotions’ for him but not that girl? Louis’ nothing special not to mention at the bottom of hierarchy. There was no way he and Harry could ever be together. Especially with what Harry pulled today. If Harry had ‘emotions’ for Louis he wouldn't hurt him on purpose or on accident. Shaking his head, he forget about the topic of which he was thinking of and notices Harry has moved onto talking to someone new. “If it isn’t Harry Styles the man himself” An older looking man yells towards Harry and it catches his attention. Its one of the directors Harry’s band has been trying to book for a movie. If he can charm him he might be able to get him to talk to his management for the booking. “Hi Mr.Rondi how are you?” He asks as he shakes his hand with him.

They take a seat while Louis stands beside Harry. He thinks they talk for hours but really it’s only been several minutes. “Master may I please be excused to go to the bathroom?” He interrupts and Harry whips his head, giving Louis a sharp glare and replying with “Go on” gesturing him to leave.

…

When Louis finished he goes to freshen up, wash his face but comes to a halt as a burly man creepily smiles at him and says “Why Hello there” in a raspy voice. He’s about mid thirties with a bald head, a tattoo sleeve on both arms. A lip piercing accompanied on his lips. “Hello sir” Louis replies in respect. “And what might your name be little boy?” He asks, his body hovering Louis’ as he backs Louis into a corner. “L-Louis sir” He said as he feels his back hit the wall. The man’s hands roam up Louis’ bare thighs, resting on his bum. He can see the crimson colour take over the monotonous shade of grey of his eyes, his fangs sliding down to expand their length. “What’s a pretty boy like you doing in here without a master?” He voice draws out and Louis’ breath hitches in the back his throat as he replies with a small whimper.

_He’s scared._

He wants to scream out for Harry’s help but it would be to no avail.

 _Harry wouldn’t hear him_.

He feels the tears prickle his eyes, as the man’s disgusting breath fans over his skin, goose bumps forming on his skin, the hair on the back of his neck standing straight up.

_He was done for._

He feels the man give his thighs a tight squeeze and then release them. His mouth ghosts over Louis’ collar bones, soon attaching to one of them. He played around with his skin, lightly biting and sucking until he finally sunk his fangs down onto the tanned skin. Louis let out a cry in pain. He could feel his body getting weaker by the second. This was no sip. It was an entire bloody drink. And the bloody part was literal.

He felt his eyes begin to cave into darkness but the man pulled away right before. He let go of Louis he slunk down the wall and fell onto his bum. Unzipping his pants, they slipped down to his ankles. The mans cock sprung out, red and angry looking. “Open your mouth you slut” He hissed, slapping Louis’ face and grabbing his jaw. Obeying him, Louis knew if he didn’t open his mouth the man would get him to do it the rough way. He nudged his cock past Louis’ mouth, and began to lightly rock into his mouth. “Suck you fucking bitch” He spat, kicking Louis into his stomach. He screamed in pain but it came out muffled. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he nodded his head and did as he was asked. He swirled his tongue around the man’s cock, sobbing in between it all. Hallowing his cheeks, the man thrusted into his mouth. His hands was clutching onto Louis’ hair, pulling it roughly while his bow fell off. “Fuck yeah, you like that don’t you? Fucking slut you love it don’t you?” He asks as he ruts into Louis’ mouth. He pulls him off. “Tell me how much you love it you fucking whore” He yells at him as he slaps Louis’ face, leaving a print that would sure be a bruise the next morning. “I love your cock sir” He sobs out and the man feels satisfaction. He opens his mouth again as the man slaps him once more and slips himself back into Louis’ mouth. He gags on the mans cock every time he thrusts into his mouth, tears slipping down from his scarlet red eyes.

Louis feels disgusting. He feels like he is _just done. With everything_. He closes his eyes, praying for whatever force there is out there to help him. To just end everything because he can’t take another moment of being used in such disgusting of ways.

…

Harry thinks 20 minutes is a tad bit too long for Louis to go to the bathroom. If Louis was a girl then Harry would would wait another 10 minutes because he knew how long women took in the bathroom. But this was Louis. He was usually back within the first 5 minutes but Harry grew suspicious once it hit 23 minutes. He recalled the first dinner he had with Louis and how it took him quite awhile to get back. But he was upset at that time and maybe what Harry had made him do had upset him some form. He excuses himself from talking to Ashton and leaves to check the many bathrooms.

Once he makes to the bottom floor, which is more deserted than he had expected, he goes to find the bathroom there.

Opening the door to the horrific scene. Louis’s on his knees, with a built and tall bald man fucking his mouth. “Get that fuck off of him” He screams as bolts to them. He pulls Louis off of him, collecting him in his arms. But Louis refuses to even look or touch him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing you faggot” The man yells at him. And Harry answers with. “Taking my bloody human back. How dare you to touch him without my permission to which I would’ve never granted to you anyway. I will sue you for this you fucking monster” He shouts at him. He helps Louis up, getting his bow as well and tucking it into his pocket. He laces his hands with Louis’ and storms out of there with a crying Louis right behind him.

…

He says goodbye to a few friends and leaves the party immediately. Once they get into the limo, Harry helps Louis into his lap. Louis snuggles his face into Harry’s blazer, hands clutching it as he cries. Harry doesn’t even bother to tell him he’s wetting his suit because it doesn’t matter. “Shh you’re ok now darling” He coos as he holds him into his embrace tightly, kissing his head.

…  
He carries Louis into his bedroom and sets him down on his pillows. He goes to grab a few things for him, like ice-cream and pyjamas while Louis curls up into his bed and cries. He holds onto his pillow curls into it. When Harry is back he strips Louis down and puts his pyjamas on for him. Once they are cuddling in the bed, Harry kisses his cheeks, and then notices the two red dots on his collar bone familiar to those he had left on his neck months ago. “He bit you didn’t he?” He asks in a calm voice but his insides were on fire from anger. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything” Louis quickly apologizes but Harry shakes his head and replies with “It’s not your fault. Never is. It’s mine for allowing such monsters into your life. I’m sorry I dragged you there. If there is anything I can do to help you forget about everything I promise you I will. I lov-.. I really like you Louis” He says and Louis feels as if he caught Harry saying “I love you” But he didn’t so he drops it. He kisses Harry’s cheek, which tints in a rosy colour. “I really like you too” He smiles at him while Harry gives him the same smile back.

“Thanks for saving me”

“Always”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' in love with a monster. And this time he doesn't think he is in love he knows he's in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so I decided to update soon. I usually don't but this fic has been really motivating me. It's almost done and I can't wait to finally finish it. Sorry it took so long to finish this. I apologize profusely. I'm also sorry @lettie_hamlet I just can't seem to find a way to put what you asked for in this fic.

_Month 4_

 

 

He thinks he hears screams every night. Followed by the sounds of crashes and what he assumes something hitting the wall. One morning when Louis wakes up there’s still the sounds of screams and crashes. He thinks he’s had enough of whatever this is. Getting out of bed, he fixes his hear and brushes his teeth before he leave his room.

He hopes Harry has found some new beauty in the sounds of yelling and throwing expensive vases at the wall so he might've recorded himself doing it one night and continues to listen to it loudly on tape. The sounds might even just be loud heavy metal or screamo music. He hopes that its that. Or maybe the neighbour found a new love for screaming and crashing his things.

As he reaches his door, he can hear Harry letting out a loud sob accompanied by the sounds of something smashing next. He’s really scared of going in. What if Harry hits him? He wouldn’t do that. Especially not after what had happened a couple weeks ago. He knocks on the door loudly and waits patiently for Harry to answer. A few moments pass by before the door is swung open, and the cerulean blue eyes meet those of a crimson colour of red swirling around the dark green. On instinct Harry says “What” In a harsh tone but when he realizes its not one of his servants and rather Louis he apologizes and asks of what Louis wants. “C-can I come in?” Louis stutters and Harry allows him inside.

His breath stifles in the back of his throat as he takes in the sight of Harry’s room. It’s a complete mess. There’s feathers everywhere from his ripped pillows. Colourful glass scattered on the floor, pieces of a wooden chair here and there, an expensive painting ripped in half and its frame burning in the fireplace.

“Harry what happened? What’s going on?” He asks as he watches Harry walk past him and towards his bed.

He hears a low growl as Harry takes a seat on his unmade bed. ”Nothing that concerns you” He icily says as he avoids Louis’ eye contact. Louis walks over to him and stands in front of him.

“Of course it fucking concerns me. Because every god damn night I have to hear it and I don’t get an explanation for it? Do I not deserve to know what pains you so much, what makes you angry, so angry that you have to rip this room from top to bottom, scream and,” He raises his voice and as he is about to finish he places a hand on his cheek “Cry” He finishes as he wipes his cheek.

He thinks he’s _fallen_ and it’s _over._

_**He’s in love with a monster.** _

“Louis if I told you what’s driving me insane I don’t want you to try to fix it” Harry says in a calmer tone. And Louis just pleads him to tell. He sits next to him and waits for an explanation.

“When I grabbed your arm that day. I swear to god that wasn’t me. My hunger was paining me and it took over the dominant side of me. I promise you I would never ever hurt you intentionally. That week I had gone to a shooting range every night to release steam. When I’m hungry it tends to anger me and you don’t know how painful it is. I can’t take it and it’s hard enough trying to find something good enough to stop the hunger” He shakes his head and Louis knows what exactly how to fix it but he knows he can’t because he promise he wouldn’t.

“What kind of blood makes you full?” He wonders and now Harry stares at him with an un-approving look. “Louis no” He tries to protest but Louis knows as much as he hates this he is in love with a vampire and allowing him to sip a bit to help him cope won’t kill him. He grabs his t-shirt and yanks his collar down to allow more access for Harry.

“Take a sip” He offers and Harry shakes his head and says “Absolutely not Louis. You promised you wouldn’t try to fix it” He gets off the bed and begins towards the door. “Louis why don’t you just leave and forget about this?” He opens the door but Louis isn’t giving up that easily.

“And you promised a lot too but you broke those promises” Louis rationalizes as he gets up from the bed and slams the door closed.

“Louis I can’t hurt you again please just try to understand that” Harry softly said and Louis went to yank on his shirt again.

“I can’t watch you in pain. Just take a sip Harry please” He begs and he’s on the verge of breaking because he is in love with this man and his pain puts Louis in pain.

“Lou. No I just can’t” He shook his head as a tear slipped down his cheek.

“Yes you can” Louis insisted and Harry finally gave in because of the temptation.

“I-Ok” He nodded his head. Louis lightly smiled and pulled his shirt off. Harry extended his fangs and held Louis gently by the waist. He placed soft kisses on his neck and trailed down his to his shoulder blade. Pulling away he gazed down Louis’ eyes as if he was still asking for permission. “Can I? Can I kiss you?” He politely asks as he pulls Louis closer. Louis nods his head and Harry smiles for the first time in what feels like forever. He leans in to press his lips against Louis’ in an innocent kiss. They mold into one another in a breathless kiss before Louis pulls away. “You still sure about this?” Harry questions as he is about to sink his teeth deeply into Louis’ neck. “I-yeah, yeah of course” He is hesitant at first but he allows Harry to continue along anyway.

Harry leans in and presses one last kiss to Louis’ neck, the spot in which he was to sink his teeth in. Lightly he sucks on the flesh to draw some blood to the surface and as Louis closes his eyes he feels a sharp pain in his neck as Harry prods his sharp teeth into his skin. He counts to five before he thinks he’s about to pass out. “Haz” Louis whines as he goes weak and Harry pulls away and tightly holds him so Louis wouldn’t fall. “Lou? Louis are you ok?” He asks to check on him, Louis’ body is limp and he feels paralyzed. “Louis please talk to me” he has one supporting his back while another cradles Louis’ neck. “Haz”He hears another whine and he releases his breath. “Hey I’m so sorry Lou I didn’t mean to” He tries to explain as he bends down and slides an arm under Louis’ legs to bring him up into bridal style. Harry kisses his forehead as a drowsy Louis rests his head onto Harry’s chest.

“Let’s go downstairs to the care room” He says as he refers to a room in which Louis is taken care of when he has been bitten.

…

 

Harry wrests him down on the comfortable bed as he goes to goes to fetch him bandages and medicine.

“Haz” Louis sniffles as he flutters his eyes open.

“Yeah Louis?” Harry says as he has gotten the items he needs. He even gets Louis his favourite tea and movie.

“Are you feeling better?” The frail boy inquired once Harry was back.

“Lou of course I feel better but how are you feeling?” Harry spoke as he sat down next to him. He caressed his cheek with his knuckles and pressed a kiss to his temples.

“I’m alright” He says as he shivers and Harry goes to help him sit up. “Drink this” He offers as he grabs a fluffy blanket and throws it over louis’ trembling body. He fluffs his pillow a bit to make Louis more comfortable as he sips on his tea. Putting the pillow behind Louis’ back he goes to grab the bandages and medicine he had brought with him. He takes a cotton ball and dabs a bit of alcohol to it. He reaches to Louis’ neck and presses the cool cotton ball against it. “Fuck Harry” Louis swears as he feels the stinging on his neck. Harry pulls away and apologizes as he begins to uncap the medicine. Pouring the dense liquid onto his fingers he places it on Louis’ neck and rubs it around. Louis winces in pain and once again Harry mutters a string of ‘sorry’s'. Once he’s done applying everything on, he grabs a gauze and places it over Louis’ neck, he takes some tape and presses onto the gauze to secure it.

“How are you feeling now?” Harry wonders but he knows Louis isn’t feeling any better. He can see Louis is still shivering under the blanket. Louis ignores Harry’s question and asks for a cuddle instead to which Harry happily accepts. “I’m sorry about today” Harry speaks up as he goes under the covers. He’s unsure of how to hold Louis so he doesn’t make any moves incase he triggers anything.

“Hey, it’s alright. You needed it and I was done having sleepless nights” He offered to try to make him feel better. He climbed onto Harry’s lap and nuzzled his head into this neck. “Thank you” Harry murmurs into Louis’ neck as he kisses his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how my birthday is on Monday. Like come on. Why can't it just be on a Sunday or something? I just hate Mondays.
> 
> Anyways. I hope you liked this chapter


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank @tris_tomlinson for the fantastic idea of the dinner. I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry it took awhile to write it. I have such a busy schedule I have to wake up on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 4:20 am for swimming and it's going to be a couple restless months. I also have 4 other classes plus that and school work and I have to keep up with my straight A average and it's really hard to maintain it all with the lack of sleep and time I have. I have to write 2 other fics for a exchange thing and I have to finish my Endless love fic which will probably be another 8k. I'm really sorry it might take awhile.

 

....

 

 

 

 

**Month 5**

 

 _“I love you”_ Are the three string of words Harry Styles never thought he would say to anyone. But that was before he met Louis. He started to reconsider what he felt towards those three words after he met Louis. He knows for a fact that love is warm and fuzzy and something you receive when you aren’t looking for it. A feeling you get for someone special. Love to Harry was powerful and all at once. It was the closest thing that vampires and humans had to magic. Love was like a flame that never burned out. And Harry never wanted it. He kept himself away from being in a relationship that involved emotions because he always ended up with a broken heart. From a young age he learned that most marriages finished in divorces and unfortunate for him so did his mother’s. Harry always hated love for a reason. It either never lasted long for him or it was one-sided. He fell for the wrong guys all the time and in the end his heart was broken. But the thing is he learned this 5 years ago. He lost his feelings towards others in a _loving_ matter 5 years ago.

And now, Harry was in love. He wasn’t positive on what his next step was but Anna had suggested for him to tell Louis how he actually felt without telling him part of the truth. The truth had a bigger meaning. A powerful meaning. You can’t just say “I love you” to someone you just met (Unless you’re a weirdo).

“What are you afraid of Harry?” Anna inquired as she jotted notes down onto her yellow legal pad.

“That he doesn’t feel the same way” He almost whispered, his eyes zoning everything but the table out.

“But what if he does?” She asked as she looked up from her thick framed glasses.

Harry takes her words in, lost as to what he should say. He’s never considered that Louis might feel the same way back. But why would he? Harry practically raped him with Nick. He abused him over and over again in the most disgusting way. There was no way Louis could feel the same way back from him.

“He can’t. Not after all I’ve done to him” Harry shook his in disagreement but Anna wasn’t haven't it. She was done being the therapist for two stupidly stubborn boys who wouldn’t just confess their love for one another. They could’ve been perfectly happy together for the past 5 months but because of mixed signals and misunderstandings they were in the middle of the road unable to cross over to the other side.

“Harry I think I’ve had enough patience with you and Louis. I promise you if you just tell him how you feel about him your life will be ten times better than it is right now. In fact you should’ve done this months ago instead of waiting till now. I don’t know if Louis would be able to process such information but I can certainly tell you that if he ends up blowing up on you, you need to just give him time to cool off and he might just end up telling you how he feels back. Remember the key to success in this situation is the truth and time” She explained as she rested her pen down and the timer rung as she finished her last sentence. “Well alright see you next session” She dismissed as she got off her chair to dispose of him.

…

 

The trip home isn’t easy for him. His hands are trembling as he tries to grip onto the wheel tightly but he can’t seem to focus on anything. Louis is all he can think about. He’s going to do it. He’s going to finally say the three words every women want to hear. He was going to say _“I love you”_ to Louis. He only hopes Louis will handle it well.

…

 

Once he has arrived home, he sets his stuff down and takes his jacket off as well as his shoes. Running up the flight of stairs he takes a turn into the dinning room to find Louis seated down, eating with Thomas and talking in a monotone voice. It seems rather dull and he notices the plate set up next to Louis.

“Hello” He runs up and places a kiss to Thomas’ cheek and a peck to Louis’ lips. “Hi Haz” Louis excitedly spoke as he gulped his carrot down. “How was your day?” He asks both of them as he kisses Louis once more.

“Lovely Mr.Styles” Thomas quickly replied in a polite manner as he sliced down his steak into smaller pieces.

“How was yours love?” Harry wondered as he stared down at Louis in fondness. He found Louis’ hands under the table and gave them a quick squeeze.

“Wonderful. How was yours? Busy day at work?”

“Yeah. Liam insisted on barbecuing some hot dogs and he nearly burnt down the house by just turning the barbecue on. We called the fire department and the whole team came own there. Oh I forgot to tell you, we just finished our album Four last week and I got copy of it today do you want to hear?” He rambled on noticing he was the only one that described his day in more than one word.

“Yeah sure, after dinner though yeah?” Louis suggested and Harry nodded as he begun to eat.

…

 

They never get to listen to the album. Instead Louis hangs around with Harry in his bed being tickled to death.

 _“Hazzzzz stopppp_ I swear I’m going to pee” Louis giggles as he threatens Harry to stop. He had tears at the bay of his eyes from the all the tickling his tummy was receiving with a generous amount of silly kisses here and there. His hair was a mess from rolling in the bed, trying to get away from Harry but his hands would never leave Louis’ body.

  
“Never” Harry said as he shook his head with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow. He pinned Louis to the mattress and pressed his lips against Louis’ who’s eyes fluttered close in response. They kissed passionately for a few minutes and every second of it got hotter than the previous one. It got to the point where Louis was desperately grinding against Harry looking for friction; for some kind of relief for his aching hard on. Their tongues fought a fierce battle for dominance but Louis always surrendered because he loved the way Harry’s tongue explored his mouth and licked away into his. He pulled away with a high whine in his mouth. “Haz, Harry, stop” He whimpered as Harry drew back. Louis’s piercing ocean blue eyes met Harry’s thin layer of green, pupils dilated with lust lingering in his forest green eyes.

Harry gulped down as he apologized quietly mumbling a “Sorry” as he was about to get off of Louis. “Wait” Louis said in a shaky breath as he tugged on Harry’s hands. “I-I” He started as he stuttered because he was scared of what he was about to say next. “I want you to- _um_ \- **_I want you to make love to me_** ” he breathed out, slightly trembling. Harry’s breath hitches as those words leave Louis’ mouth and float throughout his mind. He shakes his head to refocus on Louis as he had zoned out and whispers a “Are you sure this is what you want?” He asks. He’s done hurting Louis and wants this to be perfect for him. For once he thinks he can’t fuck this up and give Louis what he actually deserves.

Lightly smiling Louis nods his head swiftly. “Alright” Harry agrees as he begins by placing a quick peck to Louis’ wrecked crimson lips.

He pulls away as he grabs his sweater that Louis is currently wearing and pulls it off of him. Next are Louis’ briefs. Harry hooks his fingers into the elastic and pulls it down and lips Louis’ hips up as he is lying on his back. The briefs pool hand around his ankles while Harry takes in the beautiful sight. He slips out of his own clothes quickly and afterwards hovers over Louis’ body once more as he begins to trail down a kiss from his neck and down. Louis’s hands fist into the sheets as Harry gets closer to his tummy and down to his cock. Harry can feel Louis tense under his touch and he knows exactly why. Louis hates his tummy not to mention his cock as well. He thinks his tummy is fat and his cock is too small and although Harry has told him a thousand times how much he appreciates the way his body is Louis will never believe him. He knows Louis is tense because he’s trying not to squirm away from Harry to keep the circumstances normal but it never was. So Harry griped onto Louis’ hips and pinned them down, looking up from his thick lashes to meet Louis’ soft cerulean eyes.

“Do you know beautiful you are?” He questioned but Louis didn’t dare to give a verbal answer but instead he whined in response. Harry connected his lips onto the flesh of Louis’ stomach, fingers pressing circles to Louis’ hips. He trailed wet sloppy kisses down his tummy to the tip of his aching hard member. He licked a fat stripe against Louis’ pretty cock with an appreciative moan coming from Louis’ mouth as he begun to kitten lick across his slit. “Haz, Harry” Louis moaned in a high pitched tone as he pulled on Harry’s long curls. Harry pulled away and pulled back up to Louis, one hand kept on his hip while the other spread the pre come that oozed from his tip. He teased his slit and began to stroke his lover.

“Ha-Harry” Louis mewled as he threw his back into the pillow. Harry’s hand travelled from Louis’ hip up to his head to cup it as his mouth ghosted over the flesh of Louis’ neck. His breath fanned over Louis’ tanned skin as Harry attached his lips onto his neck. He sucked mercilessly, teeth grazing as he drew blood to the surface. He blew cold air onto the newly fresh mark to which claimed Louis’ as his. He slowed down his strokes as he realized Louis wasn’t going to last much longer and Harry still had to prep him. ‘Lube’ he thinks to himself as he pulls away from a bewildered Louis who seems sexually frustrated with Harry’s actions as he raises his neck to see as to what Harry is doing. A portion of his hair is a mess with a few beads of sweat matting his fringe down.

Harry finds the lube in his bottom drawer just about to take it out to finger Louis when Louis himself stops him. “Haz we don’t need to prep” He informed Harry but Harry refused to listen. As much as he didn’t want to sound cocky he knew he was big and there was no way Louis was going to be able to handle him un-prepped. He was going to hurt Louis and he knew that was the last thing he wanted. What he wanted to do was make him feel safe and loved. Louis needed someone in his life to show him what it feels like to be treated like a princess. And he was going to get it as long as Harry lived. “I don’t want to hurt you Louis” Harry said in an alarming voice as if he was responsible for Louis’ sexual pleasure. Which he was. But Louis had already prepped himself earlier on the day. “Harry you won’t hurt me if I’ve been already prepped” He tells him and Harry’s head snaps back. It takes him a minute before he understand what Louis meant but he still insisted on Louis being prepped just in case. “Louis let me just make sure you’ve been prepped enough” He says as he coats his fingers in the cold liquid.

His first finger encircles Louis’ hole before he slips it in easily. Pumping in and out he words it inside of Louis before he adds another finger. Looking up at Louis to make sure he wasn’t in discomfort he took in his facial features. His eyes were practically closed as his back was slightly arched, rocking back into Harry’s touch in hopes of hitting his sweet spot. Soon Harry inserted the third finger and only with a few pumps in he took them out. Louis wasn’t lying when he had said he had prepped himself earlier. “You knew we were going to have sex?” Harry questioned in a smirk as he chuckled. Blushing furiously Louis nodded his head as Harry spread his legs wider apart and placed a pillow under Louis’ back for more comfort. “Alright Louis last chance. Is this what you want?” He asked as he lathered his cock in a generous amount of lube. “Ye-yeah, _I want it with you_ ” Louis answered while nodding his head. “Ok baby _I love-_ “ He was so close to saying it but Louis interrupted him by pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He’s thankful he hasn’t said it yet because he wants to say it at the right moment and it wasn’t right now. He thinks he will tell Louis once they’ve made love. He just hopes Louis feels the same way, and is brave enough to confess that he is madly in love with Harry as well but Harry doubts he will get an extravagant moment and speech about Louis’ love for him.

He places himself at Louis’ hole and lowers himself down. Slowly at Louis’ pace he pushes himself inside of the blue eyed boy. Louis’ hands are immediately placed on Harry’s bare back. His breathing is uneven and his body tenses as Harry fills him up. Harry notices Louis’ actions and to sooth him he presses a few kisses to his forehead. “I’ve got you” He whispers as he warily pushes himself in. Once he’s filled Louis’ up he waits a few moments before Louis allows him to move. “I’m ready. Move” He murmurs and Harry waits a couple seconds before he obeys and thrusts in. Louis’ eyes are filled with tears that threaten to spill as Harry is really big and painful. “I’m sorry, do you want me to stop?” Harry asks in a quiet tone but Louis shakes his head no because in the end Harry always made him come hard and each time it was better than the previous time.

“Haz, faster” Louis pleads as he claws at harry’s back. Obligating harry speeds his thrusts, moaning a string of Louis’ name. He presses kisses to Louis’ neck, rocking back into him. Louis closes his eyes as he feels that twisting feeling in his stomach. “Haz, deeper please” He whimpers out in a broken voice. His body is searching for a release and Harry is the answer. Harry begins to buck his hips deeper into Louis’ hole, his hands gripping on Louis’ hips. He presses sweet kisses onto Louis’ lips to reassure him in some way of something. “HarryHarryHarry” Louis mewls as Harry angles his hips to hit Louis’ bundle of nerves. He claws at Harry’s back, both boys panting with beads of sweat covering their bodies. Louis’ fringe sticks to his forehead as his dilated pupils continue to stare at nothing but Harry’s eyes. Louis thinks this is probably one of the most intimate moments of his life. He’s never felt this way. And he knows what it is. It’s love. Has to be. But he’s not sure and he’s definitely not sure if he’s ready to be in love with a vampire. “Hazhazhaz” Louis cries out because he’s close and Harry is too. He feels Louis’ hole clenching around him. He drives his cock down into the depths inside of Louis and jabs dead on his prostate. And thats it for Louis as he is put over the edge screaming Harry’s name one last time before his body is quivering as hot white ribbons of cum land on his chest. Harry collapses on top of him as he comes deep inside Louis. He plants quick kisses to Louis’ lips as Louis fixes Harry’s hair.

 ** _“I love you_ ”** Harry breathes out and Louis goes rigid. His eyes widen comically as he stops his actions. “You what?” He says in piercing voice. He lightly pushes him away but not completely off of him. “I said _I’m in love with you_ ” Harry speaks louder. Louis is quick to respond but it was definitely not what Harry expected to hear. “Don’t you dare fucking repeat it again. I don’t want to hear it Harry” He spits out because he really is done with Harry’s bullshit. He was just so close to actually having something with Harry and Harry just wanted for him to trust him again only to hurt him. Saying “I love you” was his trick. To get Louis to trust him and then hurt him like he had over and over again. “We just made fucking love! Do you think that it meant nothing to me? Do you really think I’m some heartless soul? I wouldn’t have made love to you if I wasn’t in love with you Louis” Harry bellowed in anger and frustration. Out of all the things Louis was going to say Harry didn’t believe he would've said what he had. “Well I didn’t fucking know you had to be in love to be able make love and I sure as hell don’t believe that you are in love with me after all the stunts and shit you’ve done to me” Louis roars but Harry doesn’t say anything as Louis continues on “How am I to trust anything you say or do when I don’t even trust you Harry huh? How do I know you’re not going to hurt me again?” his voice comes out weak as he speaks the last sentence out in tears.

“Louis please don’t cry I’m sorry I upset you” Harry apologizes brokenly as he watches the caramel haired boy shake his head as he pulls away and cleans himself up with the white sheets. He was already in enough pain that Louis didn’t even love him back but he didn’t need to cause anymore pain upon Louis.

“Louis please” He begged again as he got off the bed to follow Louis but his the door was slammed into his face.

…

Harry doesn’t sleep at all. Its already 4 am and he’s lying in bed, silently crying. He hears the laminate floor creaking as the door squeaks and feet pad against the wood flooring. He thinks he’s imagining things until he sees Louis standing in front of him, wrapped in a blanket with puffy red eyes. He thinks this is all illusionary until Louis speaks up. “I’m sorry I yelled at you and ruined our special moment” He apologized and Harry knew Louis was going to regret this later in the morning but he honestly couldn’t come to care much. “C’mere” Harry gestures as Louis lets go of the blanket and jumps into the welcoming arms. “I’m sorry too. I freaked you out and I shouldn’t have” Harry whispers into his ear and he caresses Louis’ soft hair. He presses a kiss to his cheek and lowers back down into the bed to lay down. They cuddle for awhile until they fall asleep into each other’s arms.  
…

Harry had a week off of work and he wasn’t planning on wasting it doing nothing. He was going to try and convince Louis that his feelings for him were real and so he had planned a romantic dinner on his private beach in LA. He had gotten his private jet ready and ordered Thomas to pack essentials for them.

“Louis” He half-shouted as he knocked on Louis’ door. He opened it without bothering to wait for Louis’ answer as he had suspected that the older boy was on his laptop with headphones on.

His suspicion was right as he watched Louis take his headphones off.

“I need you to wear this. We’re going to LA tonight ok?” Harry said as he handed Louis some clothes in which he had picked out for him. It was a maroon pair of pants and and a grey sweater that Louis assumed was Harry’s as it had his scent on it.

“Wait what? Why?” He was bewildered by what Harry had said.

“It’s a surprise. Promise it’s just me and you though” Harry winks, smirking at the confused boy who nodded his head to let him know he understood.

…

On the flight there, Harry took a long nap while Louis alternated between reading a magazine and sleeping. He liked how he could cuddle into Harry’s arms when he pleased to. His arms were comforting and welcoming. His body radiated so much heat and Louis was always so god damn cold.

…

 

Louis’ mouth dropped as they arrived at Harry’s 13 million dollar house.  
“This is yours?” He asked incredulously because wow it was huge. He wasn’t even home half the time and when he was he definitely wasn’t in LA.

“Yeah. Come on we have to get settled in then we have a diner reservation to get to” Harry says in a monotone voice as if it’s nothing but clearly Louis has never lived in anywhere as big as this house. Harry’s home back in London is huge but in comparison to this.. He was for sure getting lost it in this.

“Can I get a tour? I don’t want to get lost again” He questioned as they began to walk up the flight of stairs.

“Errr I would give you one if I had any idea where anything was” He nervously said as he chuckled. Louis giggles at him as Harry wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer.

…

Once Harry’s servant has their bags in their room, Louis and Harry sit in the master bedroom having a look around the variety of surprises it has. “So which room am I staying in?” Louis asked as he lied on the bed next to Harry.

“Um..here? With me” Harry answered as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ was it and pulled him into his presence to embrace him. He snuggled his face into Louis’ chest, closing his eyes to rest for a moment as Louis stroked his unruly curls and pressed a kiss to his head.

“Harry?”

“Mhmm?”

“Didn’t you say we have a dinner reservation?” Louis questioned as he watched Harry’s eyes shoot open as he bolted off the bed.

“Shit yeah,” He got off as he sprinted towards the door.

“Well come on we don’t have time, the place might already be on fire” He said foreshadowing on what the surprise was. Something with fire. Candles maybe?

…

 

Louis’ jaw dropped for the second time of the day as they arrived at the beach. There in the small distance was a dinner table set up with candles on top, and on the ground candles were littered to shape a heart around the table.

“Are you even for real?” Louis wondered as he stared at Harry in disbelief.

“You deserve to be treated like the princess you are to me” Harry replied with a warming smile. But he didn’t expect what happened next. Louis jumped into his arms, wrapping them around his neck as he planted a kiss on Harry’s cheek.

“Yes” he whispered which caught Harry off guard.

“Yes…what?” He confusedly asked as Louis pulled away to make eye contact with him properly.

“Yes I believe you. I believe that you love me” He said as a single tear slipped down his cheek. For once in his life something was right and that something was Harry Styles. He wasn’t going to say I love you back because he wasn’t sure if he was in love with Harry but he knew he was falling hard and fast and it had to be happening soon.

“Louis Tomlinson I am 100% in love with you and I’m glad you believe me” he spoke in an affectionate voice as he leaned down to steal a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it. There will be most likely about two-three more chapters before it's done. The 6 month chapter, the ending chapter, and then an epilogue if people ask for it. Warning the next chapter will be very triggering and well.. sad... I'm not giving a clue as to why because it will give away the suspense. Didn't have time for proof reading and for some reason this chapter was like 4k so I didn't add somethings (They weren't that important). Um...yeah
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://nsfwlouist.tumblr.com)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a TRIGGERING CHAPTER SO BE WARNED. However, I didn't do much description so it would be easy to read and follow and I recommend you read it because it is a critical part of the story. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long to post it. I had to plan it out and with end of term it was hard to find some time to finish it. I didn't do a lot of proof reading sorry.

_**Month 6** _

 

It’s the last month. Nearing the end in fact and Louis is close. Close to finally giving himself up to Harry. He think’s he’s ready. To finally say those three words. _“I love you”._ He just needs something to push him to say it. He’s not sure what kind of push will help him but he’s waiting for a sign of some sort from the universe. A sign maybe from Harry.

One night he’s laying in bed with Harry, reading a book with him. There’s a mention of the character having dinner with her husband’s family. Once the chapter is over, Harry asks him “Louis, would you like to invite your family over for dinner?”. It’s not the first time Harry’s been wondering about having Louis’ family over but he didn’t exactly pass the first impressions test with them. All they knew about him was he was a rapist and rich. That’s it. And Harry is more than it. Hurting Louis was a mistake that he will never make again. Allowing others to hurt Louis was his second biggest mistake and he will never make that mistake again.

“Yeah of course! I’d love that” He answered not realizing that Harry wasn’t keen on having them but had asked to please the smaller boy.

However, winning Louis’ family was not only a big step for Harry but a step closer to earning Louis’ trust. He was going to get it. All he wanted was for Louis to love him back. He knew Louis very fond of him and showed his affection towards him in a variety of ways but he only wished that Louis would love him back. He wanted them to be on the same page to move forward with their lives. He was tired of having to remind himself he hurt Louis while continuously allowing others to hurt him.

“Alright love. Let’s sleep” He offers and Louis nods his head as he lies down. Harry spoons him and presses a kiss to his cheek whispering an, “I love you” before drifting to sleep.

 

…

It started out as a disaster.

Mrs.Tomlinson immediately gave him icy stares along with Louis’ step-father. His sisters on the other side loved him. At least he hopes so. They had no idea about who had hurt Louis half a year ago but Mr, and Mrs.Tomlinson surely remembered.

“Hello Mr.Styles” She primly had greeted with a grim expression written upon her face. He politely welcomed them all no matter how unwelcome they made him feel in his own home.

He tried to avoid telling them about him and Louis at first. He wanted to get them to warm up to him. Hopefully if everything went well and Louis felt comfortable he and Louis would make an announcement.

It’s been half an hour past dinner, as they had gotten into dessert, when Lottie excuses herself to go to the bathroom. “Thomas can escort you” Harry suggested, making sure Lottie wouldn’t get lost. The little ones except Lottie were in the media room enjoying their ice-cream while watching Disney movies. That’s when Louis gave Harry’s thigh a squeeze to let him know it was his chance.

“Um.. So Mrs.Tomlinson, Mr.Tomlinson Louis, and I have some news for you” He begins and both guardians look up.

“Have you finally decided to give our loving son back to us?” She asks in a fake sweet tone, trying to smile but failing it miserably.

“Actually mother that’s not what the news is-“ Louis starts but is cut off promptly.

“Then what is it? Are you going to tell me that you’ve raped him ten more times and now he’s pregnant with your baby” She finally snaps and not only is Louis’ expression written off as horrified but so is Harry’s. She will never approve of him. But Harry wasn’t going to let Louis’ mother scandalize them and put them in misery. He wasn’t going to lose Louis now. Never.

“On the contrary to what you believe Mrs and Mr.Tomlinson, I have apologized to your son about my inexcusable actions that will never be repeated. It was a mistake and I chose to forget and move on and I hope your son will forgive and forget, hopefully you will too one day. As for now, Louis and I have rekindled the ever going fire between us and all I wish for is your blessing” Harry explains in solemnity. Jay gives her husband a un-approving expression and looks back at the boys. Louis grabs Harry’s hand on the table, keeping quiet.

“Blessing denied. I refuse to think of the many times you have hurt my son over the past six months. Don’t think I can’t see that new bite mark on my son’s neck, I won’t hesitate to call the committee to inform them of what you have been doing without Louis’ permission. Probably giving him drugs to say yes to things he can’t even understand-“ She rants, about to continue when Louis decides that he is done with his mother’s bullshit.

“SHUT UP” He screams and slams his unoccupied hand on the table while standing up.

“He didn’t force me to do anything. He has been nothing but gentle and protective over me. Now I can’t deny that he’s messed up a few times but he has made up for them” He begins, seeing Harry cower down at his words.

“He hasn’t raped me, or got me knocked up, he wasn’t even the one whom initiated to ask for a bite. It was me who offered him and he said no immediately. But I wasn’t going to let him continue to stay in agony because-” He comes to halt as the next few sentences are difficult for him to say aloud to Harry, never mind his parents.

“Because I fell for him. I know this sounds absurd at the moment but a human fell for a vampire. As for him as a person, he is the most amazing person who I’ve gotten the pleasure of meeting. He’s in love with me and I may not be at that stage but I know I will be once I’m ready” Harry looks up at him with a bright smile, squeezing his hand for encouragement.

“He means a lot to me and I really want your blessing for this. If you can’t accept us then you’re no longer welcome here or back into my life for that matter” He finishes and Harry cannot believe him. He thought loving him even more was impossible but here he is. He thought loving anyone was impossible but love conquers all.  
Louis takes a seat onto Harry’s lap, waiting for his parents to finalize their decisions. Harry presses a kiss to his cheek with affinity in his eyes. “I’m so proud of you love” He whispers to him in a personal matter. Louis nods to let him know that he’s acknowledged what he’s whispered, feeling a little panicky as he has indeed just gave his parents an award winning speech (Or least what he considered as one).

“We’ve made a decision. We accept this relationship. But Harry will not be forgiven until he is proven otherwise. As for tonight, it seems to be getting late so it’s best if we get the kids” Mark says and Louis and Harry get up from their seat in excitement.

“Thank you so much! You don’t know how much your blessing means to me” Harry lets them know, arms wrapped tightly wrapped around Louis.

…

“Haz, I’m going to take a quick shower. I have a surprise for you later alright?” He winks at the curly haired boy whom smirks back. “Then hurry up love” He says and smacks his bum lightly in a joking matter.

He leaves Louis to it and enters his own bedroom to find another surprise waiting for him on his bed.

It’s Lottie. Sitting there cross legged, in a provocative dress and position.

“You finally came” Lottie purred in a tone that made Harry feel repulsive.

“Lottie what are you doing here? Your parents just left” Harry says as he advances towards the bed. She’s sitting down, legs open with her dress revealing a load of cleavage. Getting up, she walks over to him and grabs his hands. “Lottie what are you doing?” He asks but isn’t given an answer as she places his hands on her breasts. “Don’t deny you don’t want them” She cooes and Harry immediately takes his hands off.

“Lottie, love, I’m flattered that you fancy me but I really don’t want you in that way” He tries to explain but leaves Lottie in utter confusion. “But at dinner! All those suggestive looks you gave me” She rationalizes and Harry shakes his head, responding with “Those were for Louis, not you”. She rapidly shakes her own head, repeating Harry’s previous actions. “But you hurt Louis. How could he even want you back in anyway” She says in defeat as the realization hits her, taking her time to process the new information.

“Lottie I am known as a manwhore and player to many. Heartless, someone who’s believed love didn’t exist. But I want to be better than that for Louis. I want to change for him and be the one for him. I know you can’t possibly understand but I will tell you this. Never give up on someone you want unless you’ve been rejected, then in that case you shouldn’t stalk them because I don’t want you to end like my crazy ex Taylor who keeps writing songs about me” He rants which ruins the entire sentimental aura. “Anyways that’s not the point. I want Louis and I’m never going to give up on him no matter what happens. I will be there for him until he decides he’s had enough of me and I hope he never does. Honestly I’ve never wanted someone so much and I can’t wait till the day that Louis finally says I love you because that will be greatest day of my life. But for now I wait for him because patience and time is what Louis needs. And you need patience and time to find someone like Louis but I’m not it for you and I’m sorry” He finishes and Lottie nods her head, sniffing as a tear rolls down her cheek. Wiping it away, she grabs her coat.

“Take care of him” She says before giving Harry a hug and leaving.

Neither of them have a clue that Louis witnessed the entire conversation.

Harry really loves him. And he loves Harry.

Harry’s already told him and Louis is still waiting for the moment to tell him.

And although Louis tries to show his love to Harry in many different ways, he still hasn’t said it aloud.

…

“Haz?” Louis speaks as he enters the room. Harry is standing in the middle, about to remove his dress shirt.

“Lou.. I thought you were going to take a shower” Harry says in confusion as he stares down at the shorter boy. He’s in a pink silk robe and Harry really hopes his surprise is underneath.

He removes his shirt and pulls his pants down.

“Um no I was kinda of.. getting your surprise ready” Louis answers meekly, his cheeks tinted red.

“And what would that be?” Harry smirked down at Louis who is blushing furiously with a smile on his face.

“This” He says as he removes his robe, letting it fall down to reveal himself. He’s wearing one of the panties Harry had picked out for him, with some stockings.

“Fuck” Harry swears under his breath and pulls him up by his neck to connect their lips.

Louis responds immediately, taking his time to get a taste of Harry’s lips on the tip of his tongue as he dominates Harry into letting him. He knows Harry rarely allows Louis to take the lead but here he was treating him as an equal.

Once they pull away for breath, Louis lightly pushes Harry onto the bed and hovers over him to straddle his hips. He leans down and presses kisses on Harry’s neck, trailing down. He’s about to really get into it when Harry stops him.

“Wait, love” He warns and Louis pulls away.

“What’s wrong? This is what you wanted right?” He asks in worry and Harry shakes his head.

“It’s not you. Just…um.. your sister, Charlotte” He begins to explain.

“What about her?” Louis questions as he sits down on Harry’s lap, waiting for his explanation. If he lies, Louis would know. He knows Harry touched his sister’s breast. He knows Harry rejected her, and didn’t cheat on him. Was it even considered cheating? Were they even together? Humans and Vampires cannot be together.

He feels himself begin to go soft. It’s because of his poor Harry, touching his sister’s breasts.

“Your sister was sitting on this exact bed about twenty minutes ago in what I assume was of the dresses I bought for you. She had her legs wide open with her breasts hanging out of the hemline. Now before you go apeshit on me I swear to god I didn’t touch her breasts but he grabbed my hand and placed them on her chest. She was trying to-“ He’s hoping Louis understands, but really Louis already knows what he’s explaining to him. He shuts him up by pressing his lips against Harry’s in a quick peck.

“Louis, it’s rude to interrupt” Harry complains but he figures Louis doesn’t want to hear it.

“Yeah, but I already know what happened and I’m not worried. You get extra brownie points for pushing her away and giving a gigantic lecture of your undying love for me” he sarcastically jokes, pouting his lips with his face centimetres away from his face.They’re always so close to one another and cannot get enough of each others touches.

“How did you know?” Harry asks flabbergasted.

“I see and hear everything love, there’s nothing you could hide from me. Not even your old porn collection” Louis cheekily replies and Harry smiles brightly at him.

“Ok that’s it, and for that you will get punished” Harry threatens jokingly and pushes Louis onto his back, pressing quick kisses while tickling Louis’ sides.

The sound of laughter fills the room with great acoustics. Harry soon grabs Louis’ waist, pulling him closer to shut him up with a kiss.

…

 

The first few days after their meeting with the Tomlinson’s, Harry finds himself asking Louis out for pizza.

“There’s this great place in downtown, it’s called Goldies. If you want we could even go shopping?” Harry suggests as they are seated in Harry’s car.

“Pizza yes, shopping no. It’s late and I doubt the store’s are open” Louis answers and Harry goes along with it. He really wanted to spoil Louis. What was he going to do with the money he had anyway? Buy more houses that he will never bother to go visit? Waste of time and money. But Louis wasn’t a waste of time nor money.

Once Harry has parked his car in a sketchy parking, they get out and begin to walk. It’s a Friday night, the London fresh air occupied along with a breeze. The weather is quite cold.

They’re in a patchy area of London, far from posh. Dark alleyways and strange looking people (drug addicts most likely) are scattered everywhere. “Harry, are you sure the pizza place is close by?” Louis asks unsurely because he knows Harry and Harry usually ends up taking them to expensive places.

“Um.. yeah. It’s just in a poor part of town. Sorry love” he apologizes, feeling Louis shiver as a bearded man stares at him. He snakes an arm around the smaller boy in protection and continues to walk them to the pizza place.

..

Once they’ve reached the place, they order outside as it is a closed store. You can only order and take your pizza on a paper plate and find a place in the city to sit and gobble it down.

“What do you want?” The man behind the screen asks them. “Can I have 2 cheese, along with 2 mushroom and cheese” Harry orders, already knowing what Louis wanted.

The man takes about twenty minutes to make their pizzas and hands it to them hot and fresh. Harry pays and thanks the man. He steers Louis away and they begin to munch on their pizzas and walk back to the car.

…

“Hey love, I need to go to the bathroom” Harry says on their way back to the car. There’s a Starbucks right by and its thankfully opened. “Alright, I can wait outside” Louis offers and Harry presses a kiss to his cheek as he leaves Louis to sit on a chair outside the café. The place is quite deserted. There’s maybe one or two customers and a cashier behind the counter.

Louis sees a few people advancing towards the cafe and as they come closer, one of them looks oddly familiar. He turns his chair away to avoid them and waits patiently for Harry to come back.

“I see you haven’t changed one bit you slut” A husky voice says behind him. The man’s hand is immediately occupying Louis’ mouth to hush him. “Don’t deny you’ve waited for me to come and get you all these months. Don’t resist because let’s face it, I’m irresistible” He speaks and Louis turns his head to greet the infamous Nick Grimshaw, the star of his nightmares. He screams and begins to kick, needing help but it seems to somehow go unnoticed. The other men grab Louis and haul him up. They tug on his clothes as they carry him into a dirty alleyway.

Throwing him onto the filthy ground, they begin by ripping his clothes off bit by bit. Once he’s stark nude, lying on the ground with his face pressed up against the concrete they grab his leather belt.

Louis’ not sure what he’s done to ever deserve such beating but it will be the worst of them all.

They take his belt and slash down at his bare bum, making him scream to the point where he was losing consciousness. “Worthless piece of shit stop screaming” Nick yell at him as he flips Louis onto his back. His men begin to kick at his ribs, thighs, sides. At this point Louis’ body is gone into overdrive and he’s blacked out.

…

When Harry comes back to find that Louis is gone he rubs his eyes and pinches himself to make sure he’s dreaming. Did Louis really leave him? Had he done something that had upset him? He’s unsure of everything until he hears the murderous screams coming down from a block away.

_**“HARRY”** _

That’s all he hears before he makes a run for it.

…

His eyes are met with the most horrific scene. Flashbacks of six months ago fly threw his eyes and all he sees is red at that moment.

Louis is lying practically lifeless on the ground with bruises and blood seeping from places that blood should never seep out of. There are four men there as Harry rushes towards Louis. “Louis” He screams out in fear as he reaches them but the men pull him back.

One of them looks awfully familiar and once he hears the cackle he knows exactly who the body belongs to.

“Nick Grimshaw” He spits out as he grits his teeth. He pulls and tugs, trying to free himself from the men whom are holding him back.

“Let him go” He demands but the British lad does nothing but laugh at him. His men throw a couple punches to Harry’s chest, and one blow to his side.

“Let him go? He made my life a misery! You made my life a misery and you’re going to watch him slowly die. You’re going to watch the precious love of your life die right in front of you. And you will be helpless and hopeless. I watched you take away what I loved most and now I’m going to watch what you love most die” He harshly spits out at him.

Harry can hear the sirens blocks away coming for them, Louis will be saved soon and they will be fine. Nothing will hurt them.

“God fucking dammit those cops!” Nick grunts and shake his head.

“Well it looks like I’ll just have to speed the process” He speaks as he grabs a sharp object from his pocket.

“No” Harry shakes his head “NO” He screams as he lunges forward and fights against the two men to desperately get to Louis. But it was too late, Nick dragged the sharp object against Louis’ abdomen. Harry screamed and kicked, uncontrollably sobbing but the men fought back and hit him harder.

Once Nick was done, he made a run for it and his men let go of Harry. He collapsed onto the ground and dragged himself to Louis. He sat by Louis’ sides.

“Louis” He screamed as he patted his face. The smaller boy’s eyes fluttered open.

“Louis, I’m so sorry love, it was all my fault” He whispered to him and Louis blinked. Pressing a kiss to his temple he pulled away.

“I love you, I’m so sorry, please forgive me” He apologized, hating himself for leaving Louis.

He should have just held it in. He shouldn’t have left Louis alone. Especially outside. He shouldn’t have even gone to the bathroom in the first place.

“I’m sorry I keep failing you, kitten, I’m so sorry” He continues on and Louis weakly smiles.

“Haz?” His soft voice says.

“Keep awake Louis, they’re almost here” Harry informed him, his fingers rubbing at Louis’ cheeks. He takes his coat off and throws it over the caramel boy’s lifeless and nude body.

“If I die I want you to know something” Louis speaks in a small voice.

“Don’t speak bullshit with me Louis, you’re going to make it. I promise you, you will make it. But you’ve got to stay awake, the ambulance is almost here” Harry confronted.

“Haz?” Louis asked.

“Yes love?” Harry answered.

 ** _“I love you” He said_**. Harry wiped his tears off and placed a kiss on Louis’ lips. The words he wanted to hear. Needed to hear. But he hated how Louis had to tell him at such a moment. He wished he could’ve gone back in time.

“I love you too Lou” He replied back to let him know.

Louis’ eyes begin to fluttered close, blood oozing out of his abdomen.

“No, Louis keep your eyes open” Harry told him but the inevitable moment was here.

The moment Harry was trying to avoid. If Louis closed his eyes, Harry feared it would be forever.

And that’s when he knows what he has to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nsfwlouist.tumblr.com)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. Finally. I'm so done with this fic. I have wanted to start on a new fic for awhile now. I've had some idea of something new. It's not really considered as fanfiction but it does involve the two main characters as Harry and Louis, however I'm sure if I'll ever decide to write it or not.
> 
> As for this fic, I really wanted to change the title to Unfortunate because I finally figured what to call this fic but I'm not sure I want to change the title.

Louis was dying and there was no time left.

And Harry didn’t spare anymore time to waste. He found his weak pulse on his neck, and sunk his teeth deeper than before. It would either convert Louis or make him bleed to death. He hopes he has done it right, like he had read in those books. He hopes he can create another chance for Louis. He hopes he can create another chance for them.

…

Harry spends two days in agony and distraught.

He sat on a plastic white chair beside a bed in a white room occupied with the unpleasant aroma of the anesthetics. On the bed laid his lover, whom was attached to an IV and many more medical machineries

He patiently waited like he had done previously. The white room contrasted with the bouqet of red roses he had ordered. He took one and placed it under Louis’ nose, hoping that the smell somehow would help him wake up.

…

Beep…Beep…Beep…

 

“I see you haven’t changed one bit you slut” The voice echoed throughout his mind.

“I love you” his voice had spoke out weakly.

He could hear himself screaming stop.

The sounds were messing with him. Soon enough his screams came to life as his eyes fluttered open. His body was covered in beads of sweat as he bolted off the bed. His heart was beating fast along with his rapid breathing.

A team of nurses rushed into his room as soon as his heart monitor begin to beep quicker. His eyes searched the room to find the pair of green ones he’s been needing to see badly.

“Louis” His name rolled off the curly haired boy’s tongue, barely audible. But before Louis could respond, he blacked out once more.

…  
 He could hear the continuation of the screams turn into weak broken sobs.

…

The next time he wakes up, Harry is curled up by his side, intently watching him.

“Louis” He half-shouts in joy as he lunges to wrap his hands around his lover. Louis is taken by surprise as Harry soon begins to sob. “I-I though I lost you” He cried as Louis hugged him back. He allowed for Harry to rest his head on his chest, which helped him calm down. Harry nuzzles his face into Louis’ neck.

Louis coughs, pointing to a cup of water for Harry to pass to him. He hands it to him, giving him a moment to drink up.

“Harry, what happened?” Louis coughs, his voice groggily. He couldn’t remember anything but the shouts. He didn’t know who’s voice belonged to who and what had happened. His sore body ached in need of more painkillers, practically begging.

“Louis, I did something horrible” Harry confesses as if he had put Louis in the hospital. Louis pushed him away, waiting for an answer and hoping he wasn’t the one that put him in here.

“Harry, what happened?” Louis asks, voice stern.

“W-we had w-went out, and I left you to go to the bathroom. When I came back, you were gone and I could hear you screaming. I-I found you in a alleyway wer-were” He stops, choking a sob. “N-Nick had thrown you into an and he was b-bea-beating yo-your na-naked body with a co-couple other men. I-I sw-swear Louis I tried to sto-stop it, but I couldn’t, th-those men held me back and they were st-stronger than I was. Love, I’m so s-sorry I couldn’t stop th-them” Harry explained in stutters, tears pouring down his cheeks.

“Harry, hey, love, I’m ok, come here and look at me. I’m alive. It’s over” Louis tried to comfort his boyfriend, questioning as to why he was so emotional. Harry was never overly emotional like this. Louis was having a hard time trying to piece the parts together.

He tried to switch his original position but winced in pain and decided against it.

“Harry, what did you do that was so horrible?” Louis questioned as he held the boy’s hand.

“Lou, Louis. You-you al-almost di-died” He sobbed even harder and Louis pulled him into a hug.

He thinks, shouldn’t he be the mentally emotional one? But he didn’t remember it, only the screams and he didn’t feel anything towards the situation.

“Hey, love, I’m ok. Look at me Haz” He said as he cupped his face, and Harry stared up with blurry eyes.

“Harry my almost death wasn’t in your control. Tell me what you did that was so horrible, please?” Louis begged because he was beginning to get really scared. Had Harry killed the men? No, he couldn’t. He had stated before that he couldn’t stop them. Had he done something to Nick? All the fears and questions he had washed away as soon as Harry spoke again.

“I b-bit you. And I-I c-con-converted you to ke-keep you a-alive” He stammered but clear enough for Louis to understand.

Louis takes in a big breath, and he feels it. The slightly sharper fangs digging into his gums. He could feel the need he had for blood and felt disgusted. He pushes Harry away, once again. He needs his space. He’s not mad, but he needs time to rethink through the situation Harry has created to keep him alive.

“Louis, I’m sorry. I understand if you hate me but I just couldn’t bare to have you die” Harry stated.  
 It honestly broke Louis’ heart for Harry to think like that. What he did wasn’t horrible. It was the most incredible thing he had done for Louis. He may have not been able to save Louis from those beatings but he saved his life. Louis cupped Harry’s face once more and pulled closer to him.

“Haz, I can never hate you. I’m in love with you. But this is a lot for me to process. How could I possibly take care of myself now? I don’t know the first thing about being a vampire” Louis said as his thumb dragged in circles on Harry’s cheek. He had lived the past 21 years of living as a human, 19 of those he was hidden away and the 2 other years he had spent to train and serve vampires.

“I-I could teach you, if you choose to stay with me. I will be there for you if you want me to” Harry offered and Louis smiled. He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his kips, feeling the butterflies fly wilder than ever before.

All his worries turned down, and he knew right in that moment that Harry was going to be there for him. He knew Harry was going to help him carry himself up. He knew he had just climbed the ladder of the food chain from the bottom to the top, and Harry got him there to keep him alive.

“Okay” he answered as he finalized his decision.

“Okay?” Harry questioned as Louis nodded his head.

“Of course. I love you and there’s nothing that will stop me” Louis spoke softly, getting fond of those three words, and eight letter. He just couldn’t stop saying them. He wanted to scream it to the world.

“Ok, Um. The nurse said once you wake I shouldn’t keep you up for too long. Your blood levels are really low and and they had to have a blood transfusion. I need you to rest for me so you could better alright?” Louis nods his head, as Harry places a kiss on his head.

“I love you” Harry whispered into his hair, nuzzling his face in as he allows for Louis to go back to sleep in his arms.

 

…

“I want that monster as far away from my son as possible” Was the first thing Jay Tomlinson told the nurse when she saw her son laying in the arms of Harry Styles.

She knew his reputation with relationships was the worst. He was a player nonetheless and a heartbreaker. He moved from one woman to another. And she didn’t want her precious Louis heartbroken. She could tell he had fallen hard for the curly haired boy, but Louis was just another toy to Harry. She didn’t want her son to be in the long line of one of those women.

“I’m sorry Mrs.Tomlinson, but we cannot ask Mr.Styles to move as he is providing Mr.Tomlinson a blood transfusion” The nurse replied as she checked both Harry and Louis’ vitals.

Harry was donating his blood. There was no donor match, and once Harry had bit Louis, their blood types matched.

If they were to get married, they would have to kiss then bite each other’s necks in order to have their soul’s match as one.

Jay Tomlinson never felt such rejection in her entire life. She felt as if someone had delivered a sharp slap to her face. Louis and her had a perfect match. And she knew for a fact that Harry had a different blood type. She analyzed the two boys and found what she was looking for on Louis’ neck. A bite mark. And now she knew why Harry and Louis’ blood types matched.

Her son had died, and in attempt to saving him, Harry had bit him. That had to be it.

She felt a tear slip down her cheek. Maybe it was time to give Harry a chance.

…

The next time Harry wakes up, he spots a familiar body sitting on one of the plastic chairs.

“Good morning Harry” Mrs.Tomlinson said in a bitter voice, although not intentionally.

“Um.. Good morning ma’am” He said groggily as he wiped his eyes and grabbed a cup of water.

They sit in silence for a few moments. The room had a thick tension that you could only break with sharpness. And Jay Tomlinson did exactly that and broke the ice.

“You saved him didn’t you?” She asked quietly, inaudible.

“Um, sorry?” Harry asks back as he hadn’t caught what she previously had said.

“You saved my son from death” She restated. Harry took a moment to process her words, but shook his head in denial.

“No. I created a better life for him. One which he could make his ambitions come to reality. One where he doesn’t have to serve a disgusting pig like me, instead have other’s serve him. One which will allow him to do as he pleases. One where he will have anything and everything he wants. I wanted him to have it all, and in the moment of distress I decided to create a chance for him and myself. I decided that I need him in my life and if I let him die I wouldn't be able to bear to look at myself in the mirror. I let your son down so many times but he counted on me and I couldn’t let him down again. I wanted to make it up to him. Louis was suppose to die that night, but I didn’t let it happen because it was my doing. I would do anything for your son because I simply love him”

Jay stared down the younger boy, wiping a tear off her face as it rolled down. There was a pregnant pause until Jay spoke up again.

“Harry, my son counts on you and so do I. I count on you to make him happy and I am so thankful for you, continue as you are” She grabs her bag, exiting the room to talk to the doctor.

…

_He’s being throw onto the filthy ground, the men begin by ripping his clothes off bit by bit. Once he’s stark nude, lying on the ground with his face pressed up against the concrete they grab his leather belt._

_Louis’ not sure what he’s done to ever deserve such beating but it will be the worst of them all._

_They take his belt and slash down at his bare bum, making him scream to the point where he was losing consciousness. “Worthless piece of shit stop screaming” Nick yells at him as he flips Louis onto his back. His men begin to kick at his ribs, thighs, sides. At this point Louis’ body is gone into overdrive and he blacks out._

 

“Louis, sweetheart wake up” Harry shakes him, trying to wake up the love of his love as he rolls in his sleep, sweat dripping down his body accompanied by screams. Louis’ eyes shot open, tears bursting like a dam down his cheeks. He immediately finds warmth and comfort in harry’s embrace as he wraps his arms around him. He sobs his sorrows into Harry’s neck, Harry’s scent trying to calm him down along with a string of soothing words falling out of his lips.

“Darling, do you want to talk about?” Harry wonders. Louis shakes his head, clinging onto the younger boy. Harry rubs his back, scratching Louis’ head. Louis purrs into his touch, Harry’s hands beginning to calm him down.

…

Louis doesn’t go to sleep after the nightmare that haunted him. He stayed awake, waiting for the doctor to come back.

“Love, you need to tell him everything. He’s going to help you get better alright?” Harry informed him and Louis nodded his head in understanding.

…

“Louis Tomlinson?” A young man entered the room, reading a clipboard full of papers.

“Hello” Louis greeted, a drained look on his face. He once again went back to staring down at the duvet (which consisted of most of his time). He barely acknowledged anyone that wasn’t Harry or a family member. His only affection went towards them, or at least the only affection left. Ever since the nightmare his mood had dropped, and he barely could create coherent sentences. Only Harry understood what he was trying to say.

“Mr.Tomlinson I’m sure you are aware of the terrible incident that took place a few days ago. Mr.Styles has hopefully explained the unfortunate events” Unfortunate. That was one word to describe him. He was born unfortunate. He’s lucky enough to be alive at the moment.

“Yes I have, but in very little detail” Harry speaks up, but in a threatening tone as if to warn him not to bring anymore pain for the older boy.

“Alright. I’m only here to discuss you’re condition, options on how to heal, and prescribing meds” He explains and the two nod their heads. Harry’s face is expressionless as he makes eye contact with the doctor. Louis continues to stare down at the duvet, hands fiddling in other another, a sign of his nervousness.

“Mr.Tomlinson, you barely had made it that night. Very lucky you had someone to save you. However, you’re body is not only going through a new change of converting, but you still have broken bones. Several in you’re ribcage. You had two surgeries, one for you’re conversion and one for internal bleeding inside your body. The incident was hard to process, so you’re brain has erased any memory you had of it. Although, I was informed that you have been having recent recollections of it in recurring nightmares. My theory is this will continue and I recommend therapy. This process of healing will take months, sometimes even years. I’ve prescribed you’re meds on this note, please read the instructions and take as many as recommended and no more as that can result in overdose. I hope to never see you in this hospital Mr.Tomlinson” He finishes his explanations and Louis lightly chuckles and nods his head.

Harry grabs Louis’ hand and squeezes it tightly, offering the older boy with a weak smile.

…

The next day Louis is released from the hospital and taken home. Home meaning the house he grew up in. Jay insisted they have a family gathering, inviting Harry’s parents along. Louis needed to filled with a room of people he loved, Harry being the most important of them all.

..

Harry’s parents love Louis instantly, hugging him and overwhelming him with their acceptance. They spend the day playing with the twins (even with a haggard Louis), eating with the family, and then watching The Lion King. It wasn’t how Harry would’ve spent the first day of Louis’ recovery but he figured that family was what Louis needed.

..

“Louis? Love?” Harry asks that night as they lay in bed, Louis trying to smile however it was fake.

“What” He responds as he buries his face into the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry’s arms are protectively wrapped around him.

“Firstly love, I want you to smile when you mean it. Second, I know you don’t want to sleep but you have to. Even if the nightmares begin again I’ll be right here for you. I love you so much Louis, I’ll do anything you want me to” He offered and Louis dropped the fake smile and pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck. He wasn’t worried if he was honest. Nick was sentenced to life in jail. Recovery needed time, and he had all the time in the world to continue his life with Harry in peace.

“Harry?” Louis spoke up, Harry planting a kiss to his head.

“Yes, kitten?” He answered, Louis loving the every nickname Harry would call him.

“Can we get a cat?” He questioned out of randomness, needing someone to accompany him when Harry couldn’t. Harry was sighed to be on tour in a couple months. Even if he refused to go, or quite his job Louis wouldn’t allow him to.

“Why would we need one when I’ve got one here?” He sweetly replies and Louis whines against his throat. He combs Louis’ hair with his finger, soothing Louis to sleep.

“Harry, m’serious. I want a kitten to take care of. I think having a friend while you’re away will help me” He offers and he feels Harry go rigid.

“I’m not going anywhere love” He states but Louis shakes his head. He will not allow for Harry to change his tour in anyway. Harry’s second love was his job and Louis wasn’t going to stop him from that.

“No Harry, you’re going and I’ll be fine without you. I have my family and yours. And a cat would be very much appreciated, besides I know you love cats. They’re so cute and fluffy I really want one” He reassures Harry, making him sigh in return.

They laid in silence for few minutes before Harry finalizes his decision and chooses to allow for Louis to have cats. He’s always wanted one, however never could with his lack of visits to his house not to mention how allergic most of his family was towards them.

“Alright love, how many do you want?” He wonders and Louis thinks for a moment.

“I want two kittens, fluffy so I could cuddle with them while you’re gone” He responds.

“What are you going to name them?” Harry asks in interest, loving the way Louis’ eyes lit up as he talked about the pets they were planning on.

“Alouetta and Harriet” He responds and Harry smiles because the names are the girl versions of their names.

“God is it possible to love you anymore?” He plants a kiss to his cheek, smiling brightly.

“Love you too, Haz” He tiredly replies as he yawns, snuggling up into Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write an epilogue if this fic reaches 400 kudos by January 1 2015. 
> 
> My [tumblr](http://nsfwlouist.tumblr.com)


	19. Epilogue: Fortunate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOw! I know this took forFREAKIngever to finish but I'm so thankful I'm done with it. I'm sorry for how long it took. Like I've said before I find it hard to motivate myself to write. I'm sorry life is just really hard. I would like to thank those who put up with this fic. I'd also like to thank my friend Dorri, whom helped me finish this chapter. I probably will be starting on a new fic soon but it will probably be a one shot or two shot kinda of thing because chaptered fics for me take forever to finish. 
> 
> Anyways the Epilogue basically summarizes the rest of their lives.

Time heals everything they say. This doesn’t necessarily apply to everyone. But for Louis and Harry it did. However healing for them took long.

They say once you break something you can never fix it back to it’s original state. That applied to Harry and Louis. Going through such traumatic events changed their perspectives.

Love is known as one of the most powerful things; closest thing we have to magic. It’s known to make you forget all you’re worries and focus on the one person you truly care for. It’s known to mend the broken, and forget the dreadful things in life. Love at it’s strongest can do many things; bring you sorrows, or happiness. For Louis and Harry, they had such genuine and pure love. They had each other and that’s all took to help them get through such unfortunate events.

Their love was so strong, it took the pain away. Louis spent most nights spent in agony, filled with nightmares but Harry made it better each and every time. When Louis found it hard to breath, Harry give him air. The first time they made love, Harry took away all the bad memories away and made Louis feel alive and full of love. The self-consciousness Louis once had slowly crept away, bringing him confidence. It took Louis forever to let Harry back in, but once he did he felt his soul combine with Harrys and become one. Falling in love is the the most scariest thing anyone can do. There are a lot of risk factors. But Harry and Louis have gotten through it together. As their love grew stronger, Louis felt a little less unfortunate and a little more fortunate. He came to the realized that if he was never a human then he would’ve never met Harry, the love of his life.

“Louis Tomlinson, will you do the honour of marrying me” Were the first string of words Harry spoke after Louis’ recovery a year after the incident. They decided to celebrate moving on. So Harry took him to Louis’ favourite place to be. [Point Reyes, California](http://www.destination360.com/north-america/us/california/images/s/point-reyes-beaches.jpg). He bought them a house there, blind folding Louis and taking him on a plane there. Louis thought the surprise was the house once the blindfold came off. But Harry took Louis for a walk and set up a romantic picnic (it was their thing after all) and as the sun was setting over at the horizon, Harry got on his knees and took the ring out to propose.

Tears spilled down Louis’ face as he covered his mouth and nodded his head. He screamed a yes, jumping into Harry’s embrace. Harry slipped the diamond ring on his finger and passionately kissed him. That night they made love on the beach, not caring if anyone saw.

Later on they decided on their wedding. Nothing too big. Just Harry’s family, Louis’, along with their closest friends. The choose to have a beach wedding at Point Reyes (Just cause they like the place so god damn much okay?). Louis got to wear a pair of grey pants, white dress shirt along with suspenders and a red bowtie. He adored his hair with white plumeria blossoms and walked down the aisle with a bouquet of white roses. He watched as Harry teared at the end of the isle waiting for him. He looked handsome in his black tux and bowtie.

Once Mark handed Louis over, Harry let out a loud sob. “You look absolutely beautiful” He whispered to him with a wink, making Louis tear up with rosy cheeks. “You look not too shabby either Styles” He chuckled, biting his bottom lip as the reverend began. “Do you, Louis Tomlinson, take Harry Styles as you’re lawfully wedded husband?” The elderly man asked. “One word, three letters” He replies as the reverend then turns to Harry “Do you, Harry Styles, take Louis Tomlinson as you’re lawfully wedded husband?” He repeated. “I do” he chuckles with a smile. The rings are passed immediately to them as they slip them on.  


“I pronounce you husband and husband, you may bite the..er husband” The reverend says, as vampires traditionally bite one another at the same time to be become one. Their bite bonds them together as one, heart beats aligning with one another. It’s quite the similar feeling when wolves bond (A/B/O). You feel everything your partner feels. It’s considered as the most amazing feeling in the world.

Louis tilts his head, Harry repeating his actions as he leans in. “One, two, three” Harry whispers to Louis. At the same time they sink each other’s fangs into one another. Louis feels a familiar dizziness take over, but this time he feels as if his soul shifted. He’s not accustomed to this unlike Harry, his body was still a stranger to the vampire lifestyle. As they pull away, Louis collapses onto harry whom connects their lips. He picks Louis up in bridal style, Louis wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck for support as they move their lips sweetly against one another in sync.

He could hear the faded sound of their family and friends cheering them on. Pulling away from Louis, Harry steals another kiss from him then pulls away.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you” Harry sweetly speaks, meaning every word he speaks.

“Me too. I especially can’t wait to have children with you” He replies as he rests his head onto Harry’s chest. He can feel Harry’s heart beating faster as he says those words.

“We better start soon, maybe I can knock you up tonight huh?” He whispers back, smiling brightly as he begins to carry him down the aisle.

“Silly you can’t knock me up, I’m a boy” Louis giggles but Harry’s smile doesn't fade. His heart is still pumping rapidly and Louis could tell Harry isn’t joking.

“Wait, but how can I..?” He drifts off.

“Your vampire transformation reconstructed your body” He simply answers. He brings Louis down as they walk towards their limo. Holding his hand, Harry leads them to the car as a crowd of family members and friends follow along. The say their goodbyes before they enter the car and sit, wrapped in each other.

“So, when can we start on babies?” Louis wonders as he swings his legs across Harry, straddling his hips.

“How about now?” Harry speaks, smirking devilishly. He presses a button to put the barrier between them and their driver up. Louis furiously blushes as Harry crashes his their lips together, hands shamelessly groping Louis’ bum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD 50 KUDOS AWAY FROM 500 AHHHHH. Can we please get it there? That would be very much appreciated! Comments on your thoughts on the entire story?
> 
> SORRY THE ENDINGS SHORT! That's just how I wanted to end it. So deal with it. 
> 
> And btw if you live in Cali you should go to Point Reyes! It has to be my favourite place to visit when I go to Cali.


End file.
